Slick & Alex: Elemental Destruction
by BuzzCity360
Summary: After an hiatus, Darla is back and stole the powers of The Elementals. Slick and Alex are back to stop her with new powers to save the world
1. Chapter 1 (04-28 22:34:31)

-Hurricos-

Current Time during TimeTwisters

Dr. Whisk worked on a machine with four large container squares. He finish the final touches on it, smiling brightly, fixing his glasses.

"My highness, it's ready. All we need are the powers."

In the shadows, yellow eyes stare at the mouse scientist. "Good. Once I get the powers, I will be able to make more powerful minions. I just need to get the powers. I know where to get them."

With a gust of purple dust, the person disappear from the room. Dr. Whisk laugh manically. "Mistress Darla will rise back to power and rule The Forgotten World once and for all!"

Russell Buck Presents

Based on the video games created by: Naughty Dog and Insominic Games

Alexander Richardson

Ricky "Slick" Robinson

Slick and Alex

Elemental Destruction

-A month later after defeating Uka Uka and Nina Cortex-

Metro Speedway Museum, Avalar

It was night time in Metro Speedway. Well, it's usually night time here. In the museum, it was closing time and the guards were walking in the exhibits all over the place. There was a new sections that was finished called The Elementals.

In the exhibit, four mask were in small cases, separated in their respective sections based on the elements it represented.

In the room, a cloaked figure walked around looking at one of the mask. It touch the glass case and it's hand enter the case, grabbing the mask and taking it out.

The person did the same with the other three mask, taking them out without breaking the glass.

The thief walked in the other room. The floor was covered in red paint that resemble a magic circle. Placing the mask in the smaller circles, it walk to the middle of the circle.

Raising a spotted fur arm, the person started chanting, causing the entire circle to glow. The mask's aura begin to flow onto the arm.

A water drop, a flame, a rock, and a gust of wind appear on the arm like a magically tattoo. Once the aura was within the person, it took off the hood, revealing the face.

"Finally, I have more power. Now, I will conquer the world and destroy Slick and Alex.

Darla laughed, using her magic to get rid of the magic circle and leaving the mask on the floor, walking away.

-Charmed Ridge, Evening Lake, Forgotten World-

Opening his eyes, Slick looks at the window were the sun was shining through. It was morning time he thought to himself as he got up from bed to take a shower.

The powerless Felinian smiled as the water hit his blue fur. Life was great. Princess Sal, the ruler of Charmed Ridge and himself been talking and after defeating Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, and The three polar bears, they've grown closer and started dating.

Slick walked out with a towel on, drying himself off, he looks at fliers on places to visit with his girlfriend. They traveled all over The Forgotten World, that it's gotten old.

But there was Avalar they can go to and explore.

Ice fishing at Crystal Glacier, gem crafting at Glimmer, relaxing at Sunny Beach. Including watching his best friend, Alex play cat hockey at Colossus against the yetis tonight. But there was a place that gain his attention.

He pick up the pamphlet, gets dressed and walks out of the room. After greeting the knights, he knocks on the door to the room of The Princess. The door opens and Princess Sal greets her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Sir Ricky. You ready to go to Avalar?" she asked, looking at The Felinian with her blue eyes.

"Yes I am. Glad I got a day off from knight training to spend time with you."

The couple walk on their way to the portal to Midnight Mountain to The Sorceress Castle. When they got to the portal, Slick hands The Princess the pamphlet he had, showing her the place they were going to go.

"It's finally open. Can't wait to see it."

Slick smiled and hugged her. "I know. Thought it would be cool as a birthday present for you."

"Aw Ricky, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Sal said jumping in joy.

Slick hand out his paw and The Princess held it as they walked in the portal together.

-AH-

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain, Forgotten World

Alex and Hunter walked back to the castle. The cheetah felt disappointed because after searching Avalar and parts of The Dragon Realms, there was no sign of Spyro, his best friend.

"Hunter, I don't believe the worse of Spyro. But we can't give up" said Alex.

Hunter sighed, putting both paws on his face. "I don't want to give up. But, what is left to do?

The yeti smiled as he hugs Hunter. "Don't worry, Hunter. He's out there, somewhere..."

They enter the laboratory where The Professor and Bianca were looking at the computer screen. Hunter hugs his wife as he look burned out and tired.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm sorry that you can't find Spyro" Bianca said, kissing her husband.

"So, what's going on here?" The yeti asked.

"We're trying to see how the other realms are do. Avalar is doing well. But majority of The Dragon Realms are closed off. Mainly, the worlds where the dragons live are not visible and some of the worlds are open like Monkey Monastery and Luau Island when we had to rescue the baby dragonflies."

"We check those places and no Spyro. So if he's somewhere, it's the closed off lands" Alex said to the group, Hunter smiling a bit.

An transmission came on the screen. The group looked on and answer the call.

-SS-

Metro Speedway Museum

Slick and Princess Sal arrive at the entrance of the museum where people were standing around, arguing with the security guards.

The couple looked on and saw Pulk and Dull in security suits and panicking. The two scoot in front to the two former knights. She hasn't seen them since they left the Knights to do some odd jobs.

"Princess Sal, it's great to see you" Pulk said, bowing to him. He turns to Slick. "Uh, Flick?"

Dull tilts his head, scratching his head. "No, it's, it's, it's Mick"

"It's Slick. Also Ricky, thanks to Miss Sal here."

"That's Princess Sal to you" said Dull.

Princess Sal rolled her eyes. "Anyways boys, what's going on?"

"Today was the opening of The Elemental exhibit. But last night, show one broke in there and did something to them!" Pulk told the group, worrying.

Dull turn to his best friend. "You were asleep the whole night! How did you know what happened?"

"Uh, uh..."

"Guys, maybe I can look and see what happened. Let's go."

Slick and Princess Sal walked in follow by Pulk and Dull. The guards showed them to the exhibit where other guards and even The Mayor was there.

"This is bad, really bad! How could this happen?" The Mayor paced around the room, worrying about the break in. He saw the couple and waved his hands. "No visitors! No visitors!"

"M-Ma-Mayor, this is Slick and Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge. Slick, Princess, this is The Mayor of Metro Speedway" Pulk introduce the couple.

The Mayor begins to freak out some more. "A Princess! Oh no, we weren't ready for this visit."

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor for a visit. But I'm not here for visits thought. Mr. Ricky here wanted to see what the problem" The Princess told the politician.

Slick waved at The Mayor. But he felt like he got with magical energy all of suddenly. This aura was felt familiar and it started to make him worry.

The Felinian walked in the closed off room, ripping off the caution tape. He sees four mask on the floor, but glass wasn't broken or on the floor.

"I know who did this."

"Hold off on that, Slick."

Before he can it, the group turns to see Carmen Sandiego as well as his best friend, Alex and Aku Aku.

Alex runs to his best friend and they hug each other. It was a first time they seen each other in what felt like months.

Slick went to Charmed Ridge to be close to Princess Sal and tryout for The Royal Knights.

Alex helped Hunter to find Spyro. When he wasn't searching, he would play hockey with the yetis and be with his girlfriend.

"Aku Aku, what are you doing here?" asked Slick.

"I was the narrator for the exhibit. But I felt the powers of my fellow people and I had to come quick. I contacted Bianca and Alex. When I was going to contact you, I felt your presense here already.

"But we don't have much time to talk. Whoever stole the powers of The Elementals, there's no what they plan on using them for."


	2. Chapter 2

-Metro Speedway, Autumn Plains, Avalar-

Aku Aku looks at The Elementals, a sad look on his face because they were discolored, black and white. He hit fires an energy beam at all four mask.

After a few seconds, they rose up floating in the room, feeling a little weak from their slumber.

The mask with red eyes and two horns looks at Aku Aku. "Well, well, well gang. Look who woke us up!"

"Aku Aku, what a surprise to see you here. I don't know either to kiss you...or kill you" the white mask with blown up cheeks.

"Um Aku Aku, it seems like they don't like you" Alex said to the good mask.

"ATTENTION! Furry maggot, we despise him!" A blue mask with green eyes yelled at the yeti.

"But why do you hate him?" asked Slick.

The mask sneered at the powerless wizard. But he look confused as he couldn't use his powers. "What in tarnation is going on? What did you do, Aku Aku! I demand an explanation, Private."

"Your powers were taken away, Wa-Wa. Including the rest of ya'll" Aku Aku told The Elementals, getting a gasp from them.

"You have took them!" A red orange mask resembling fire yelled at the mask.

Alex growled, getting the attention from the masks. "Okay, before the four of you keep bitching at Aku Aku. Maybe Aku Aku would love to explain to us who you are."

"Ohhh, back story in case nobody played Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex" Slick said, clapping his hands.

"The Elementals were Witch Doctors like myself and Uka Uka. They represent the elements of the world: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind. Our spirits were taken to these mask. They caused wildfires, tsunamis, hurricanes, earthquakes in my world. The Ancients sealed them away till Uka Uka free them to help Cortex new henchmen, Crunch Bandicoot."

"Crunch Bandicoot? Ah, Crash and Coco has a brother?" Slick asked.

"I guess. Some of us kinda forget about him. After Crash defeats him, Cortex, and The Elementals. When they were weak, I put them in a deep sleep that would make sure they couldn't harm the world anymore. But now, I have awoken them again to help them retrieve their powers."

Slick and Alex turn to each other, thinking of how this wouldn't turn bad. Four powerless mask that caused environmental destruction and Aku Aku awoke them. They're fine now, but when once the powers are back, we're scre-.

Py-Ro, the fire mask growled. "So, where are our powers?!"

Slick walked up to the five mask. "Well, before I got interrupted, I was revealing who took the powers. Also for some who didn't read the first book.

"It was Darla. She use to assist Malacore, a former wizard that took over The Forgotten World. We arrive to that world and stop Malacore. Darla is left from his army and reading her energy, she was the one that stole The Elementals powers."

"Aw Darla's back. Slick, let me deal with her and it will be smooth sailing from here" Alex said, combing his mohawk.

"I don't care who this Darla Borela is. I want my powers back!" Rok-Ko, the earth mask told the best friends.

"We will get them. But on one occasion" Slick said to The Elementals.

Lo-Lo float to The Felinian's face. "What do you want, kitten?"

Slick cleared his throat from the awkward intention from the female mask. Princess Sal sneered at the mask.

"We get your powers back, you don't harm this world or any world. You get your powers back and go back to being asleep. If you don't agree, I guess you'll just..."

Wa-Wa, the water mask push Lo-Lo away from Slick, getting right in his face. "Listen here, maggot, we been sleeping for too long. I want to roam around like a shark in the sea, hunting for food!"

"Calm down, Wa-Wa. If you can do this, I'll be slightly surprise you two will survive. Our powers are God-like. You two littlest pet shop knock offs get them back to us, you can even use our powers" Rok-Ko said.

Alex smiled at the rock mask, rubbing his paws together. "So you're saying, we can get to use your powers if we can retrieve them from Darla? Not to shabby."

"Our problem is where is Darla?" Slick said, scratching his head.

"Maybe I can be an assistance."

Carmen stepped to the group, pulling out a map. Slick nod at the treasure hunter. After helping out in rescuing the heroes as Warland recovering a crystal, Carmen help create The Elementals exhibit, along with other projects and collecting other treasures.

"If I can get a signature connections with The Elementals powers, I can possible get a signal on Darla's location."

"That's splendid. Let's find a more private spot to do this, Ms. Sandiego" Aku Aku told the treasure hunter. The group begin to move, but Slick stop and walk to his girlfriend.

Princess Sal sighed as she looked at her knight in shining armor. "You gotta go again..."

"I'm sorry, Princess. The fate of the worlds-"

"Is in danger and you and Alex gotta go save it. I know, Sir Ricky."

Slick laughed a little. "You don't have to call me Sir. You haven't knighted me."

The Princess smiled at The Felinian. "It doesn't matter, Sir Ricky. You're my knight. I just hope you come back safe and sound. But sooner or later, you can't keep doing this. I just don't want to wait one day and you don't come back."

Slick hugs Princess Sal tightly, kissing her cheek. "I will come back. _I promise you_."

"You better, Sir Ricky."

Slick kiss his girlfriend on the lips and breaks the hug. He runs to the group, waving goodbye to The Princess. "Goodbye, Slick..."

Princess Sal hears some sniffling and crying. She turns behind her to see Pulk and Dull crying.

"He'll come back Princess. He'll come back!" said Dull, blowing his nose on Pulk's shirt sleeve. The bulky guard clutch his fist, trying to hold back his anger at his best friend.

\--

The mask followed Carmen with Alex and Slick walking behind them. Slick turn to his best friend, who was quiet for a bit. Which Slick find it weird.

"You okay, Alex?"

"Of course, Slick. Are you okay?"

"Kinda. Got to leave Princess alone again. I feel like as close we get, I got to go save the world."

"I know, man. I gotta leave Gabrielle behind. I know our relationship didn't start like it should. But we've gotten close to the point that I-I got her this."

The yeti pulled out a ring made of ice. Slick was amazed at the sight of ring. "I can't believe it, Alexander. _My best friend_ , _my brother_ thinking about getting married."

"Thank you, Ricky. But we got this new mission we have to do. So, this has to wait."

"Took you two long enough" Carmen told the best friends. "We made it to the base."

"Base? This is a hallway with a metal door in front of us" Slick retort.

Carmen put her hand on a scanner. After a few seconds, the scan finished and the doors opened up. In the room, people walked around with treasures to different places.

"Does this look familiar?" Alex asked Slick, who nod his head.

"Welcome to L.O.S.T.: Lost or Stolen Treasure" Carmen introduce.

Slick and Alex turn to each other, eyes widen. "What the fu-"

"Carmen, did we find anything yet?!"

"Yes, Waldo. I found some people to help us out."

A man wearing a red and white suit and beanie cap turn to the group. He fixed his glasses on his face. "I've seen you two. Slick and Alex, saviors of The Forgotten World. Let's hope you can stop the thief. I'm Wally Waldon, The leader of L.O.S.T. Please call me Waldo."

"Oh my, God. Carmen Sandiego. Waldo. What is this world?" Slick said.

"Yes we are. A witch named Darla has the powers and she'll destroy the world with them" said Alex.

"You're right, yeti."

The giant computer screen in front of the group change to Darla on there.

"Seems like I can't relax without you two idiots being in my way from revenge and domination. But the rules change. I can control the elements. Earth, wind, fire, water. I can flood the world and set you on fire. If you think you can defeat me, it will be your worst, stupidest thing that you small brain idiots have thought of. I will finally get rid of you two. Then, I'm going to kill Bianca."

The screen return to normal. Waldo turn to Slick and Alex. "What are you two waiting for? Save the world!"

"We're waiting on a location of Darla" Slick told the leader.

Carmen smiled at the heroes, giving them a map. "I got one. Ocean Speedway at Summer Forest. Wa-Wa's power is coming from there. I'll set up a portal here. While you're gone, we'll find where the others are located. Good luck Slick and Alex"

The portal to Ocean Speedway rise up from the base floor. Once it open, the best friends looked at each other, ready to enter.

"Verse three..." said Alex.

Slick smiled at the yeti. "Same as the first"

The two jump inside the world, heading into Ocean Speedway.

 _The adventure continues_.


	3. Chapter 3

Ocean Speedway, Avalar

Darla sat on the throne, while her hench monsters, Aquanocs and her assistant, Dr. Whisk were looking through the castle.

"Have you find it!?" she asked.

"Not yet, your rightful highness. But, we're getting close" the mouse professor explained.

Darla rolled her eyes. "Hurry up. The two heroic nimrods are on their way. Find that damn talisman!"

-SA-

 **Wa-Wa** : Ten-hut! Listen up, mag-Privates! What you two are dealing with is my powers of water. It can create whirlpools, floods, and tsunamis. Be careful with that thief. If you don't get my powers back, if she doesn't kill you, I will. Now, move out!

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Alex and Slick told Wa-Wa as they entered Ocean Speedway. They drop into the water, swimming up to the top. They notice that the tide was rocky and the waves were getting dangerous. They had to get to safety quick.

"Slick, look. An audience stand. Lets go." Alex pointed out.

The best friends start swimming towards the stands. Once they made it, Slick climbs on top on Alex and the yeti climbs up the wall and sat on the stands. The two breathe for a couple of seconds till they were encounter by a small mechanical bird that flew to them.

The bird open up, showing a hologram of Bianca.

"Slick, Alex. Glad you made it to Ocean Speedway. I don't know much of Avalar. But I know who does."

The screen change to a different person. Slick and Alex tilt their head at the sight.

"She doesn't look familiar" said Slick.

"Because you two never met me. I am Elora."

Alex smiled at the hologram. "Elora? Hunter talks about you. You two helped out Spyro defeat Ripto and save Avalar."

"Thank you, Alex. Bianca told me about you two who saved The Forgotten World. Since you two are new here, I'm going to help you out. Ocean Speedway is the home of Mermaidians as well as their Queen, Queen Finny."

Slick and Alex start to chuckle at the name of the monarch.

"Anyway, you gotta find her as she was kicked out of her castle. Her citizens can't be in the water due to Darla's power, making it hazardous."

"Where can we find The Queen?" Slick asked.

"There should be a racetrack on the left side of the stands. Follow the track and you should find Queen Finny. Be careful out there."

The hologram end and bird attach on Alex's shoulder. "Aye, I'm a pirate."

"Well by the look of it, we gotta get to that spot of land to climb on to the track" Slick said, pointing to the land around the corner.

They two jump in the water and swim to the wet gassy land. Slick climb onto Alex as they climb up to the track. Following the track, the best friends saw a group of Mermaids at a door.

"Excuse me, do you-"

Slick was interrupted by a group of mermaid soldiers, pointing their lances at the heroes.

"Halt! In the new of Queen Finny, stay away or we will attack!" the guard yelled out.

"Woah, hold on! We're not your enemies" Alex said, trying to stop the guard from starting a fight. But the guards didn't listen and ran towards them.

"Please tell me you got your suit?" the yeti asked his best friend.

"No because I didn't expect to be on another adventure. But I do have this!"

Slick pulled out his Dino Buckle. Alex pulled out his buckle as well and the best friends press on the objects.

"Dino Buckle!"

They morph into their Zyuranger forms as they went towards the guards. Blocking the lances with their weapons, Tricera Lance and Moth Breaker, the best friends took down the guards without harming them.

"Listen, we here to-" Slick was taken out by a blast of water. Alex turn to see someone wearing a black ninja gear. Making hand movement and have water flow their it's arms.

"Leave them alone if you like to live" a female voice warn the best friends.

"That was my best friend you attack."

Alex ran up to the female ninja who sent shurikens at him. Blocking the ninja stars, Mammothranger swung the Moth Breaker towards the ninja, who slide away from the swings. The ninja used the water to push the Zyuranger off her.

"Screw it. Moth Breaker-"

"Alex, no! You'll break the racetrack" Slick, the Triceraranger shouted.

"Killing ninja girl here" Alex told his best friend.

"Also, killing the citizens over there. You can't forget about them."

Alex hesitated, but lowered his axe. Slick walked up to his buddy, who wanted to hurt the ninja. The guards join the ninja and surround the best friends.

"Royal Guards, stand down!"

The guards turn to see a Mermaid walked up to them. They bow in respect, Alex and Slick joining in. "All hail, Queen Finny!"

"Delta, didn't I tell you to search for a way back to the castle?"

"Yes, your highness. We found a entrance. I came to tell you, but I saw these intruders attack the guards."

The Queen turn her attention to the best friends. "Speaking of which, who are you two? By the looks of you two, you're not with that wrench."

"I'm Slick and my best friend, Alex. We're from The Forgotten World. We came here to save your kingdom and Ocean Speedway from Darla."

"I'm sorry for my guards for attacking you. But you two did prove each other to us. Lets hope you two can keep up with your bargain. I want that witch dead!" Queen Finny yelled out, hoping Darla heard her.

"I think you're mixing witch with bitch. But, she is powerful with other powers. We will make sure she will pay for the damage of your kingdom" Alex told The Queen.

"I wouldn't promise that, rat."

The group turn behind them and saw Darla laughing at them. Delta threw shurikens at the witch that barely affect her as they went through her, thanks to Wa-Wa's powers.

"Alex and Slick. I knew we would cross paths, but this is really quick. I'm glad you two imbeciles are here. I can drown you."

"Aw, Darla, baby. You missed us after trying to have fake Spyro eat us. How you been?" Alex asked, making small talk.

Darla laughs, getting annoyed by the yeti. "Alex, you're the first one I'm going to burn alive."

"Baby, the fire we have will just keep on burning."

"Is he always like this to her?" Queen Finny asked Slick, getting him to nod at his best friends foolishness.

"Darla, you have one chance. Give Queen Finny the kingdom back and give back the powers of The Elementals" Slick told the witch.

Darla's laugh became hysterically at the threat. "You know and I definitely know thats not going to happen."

"Then you know what will happen. We're going to defeat you and take them back."

"You two will try. But I'm control the elements. I am a God. You will die trying to defeat me. This isn't Malacore's assistant you're messing with. This is my true self. Raw power that can rip this planet and more in half. Now, leave me alone."

Darla's body turn into water and splash into the ocean. Alex and Slick looked at each other and nod. They're going have to find a way in and defeat the witch to get the kingdom back.

The Zyurangers power demorph and the yeti turn to the ninja. "Delta, you said you found an opening to the castle. Can you show us where?"

"Your highness, can we trust them?" asked Delta to her Queen.

"Darla is annoyed by the two. We can trust them. Lead the way. Guards, protect the citizens"

The Royal Guards followed orders as the best friends, Delta and Queen Finny made their way to the opening to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The best friends, the ninja, and The Queen continue their travel at racetrack. The rain pour on the group and the wind was getting strong, pushing them Alex and Slick. Queen Finny and Delta weren't affect as much.

"Delta, you're different from the guards and Queen Finny. You use the water like it was magic. How could you do that?" Slick asked the ninja.

"It's not magic, Slick. It's the art of Aqu-Kwon-Do. I've practice this when I was little girl when my father taught me. It's when you and water are one and you can use the water to protect yourself.

"I excel into Aqu-Kwon-Do that I taught the citizens before becoming a member of The Royal Guard. Queen Finny allow the ones who improve in the art to into a new guard as a separate side of protection."

"Like a hidden ninja guard. A guard that lurks in the shadows, right?" Alex asked Delta.

She nodded in agreement to the yeti's hypothesis. But she stop walking, letting the harsh rain hit her.

"But when _she_ came, she killed all of them. I went to help the citizens out of the castle while my clan were slaughter by that wrench."

Alex pat her on the back, trying to calm her down. "Listen, you have one job. Making sure the safety of those who can't protect themselves. Your clan sacrifice themselves for the people."

"I should've been there" Delta argued. She gritted her teeth under her mask as she remember coming back to the castle and one of her clan member trying to stop and stall while the guards closed the doors

The Aquanocs were too much for him and Darla looked at the group. She saw Delta and smiled.

A tendril of water rip the mask off, entering into his mouth. The tendril continue going into his mouth until he couldn't breath, the water drowning him.

The door closed as the witch laughed at the damage she created, driving the citizens and their Queen away from their kingdom.

"I'm the only one left. If I can't avenge them, then my job is a waste."

Slick walked up to the ninja. "Darla has powers of all the elements. Water, fire, earth, and wind. If you can help us regain the water powers. You won't fail. But you can't keep looking in the past. You must move on."

"Thank you" Delta said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Queen Finny continue walking, passing the group. "Let's go. I don't want this "Darla" to stain up my throne."

The heroes and Delta follow The Queen as they continue their way to the open path to the castle.

-B-

Bianca was alone in her room while Hunter was at the lab. The Sorceress start to meditate, closing her eyes, and breathing in and out. She was fine that her daughter was alive after the battle at Super Bonus Round. But after disappearing for a year, Bianca get to work on her plan to get her child back to normal.

During her meditation, she found her spirit in line with...

-D-

Darla sat on the throne, watching her goons. Her eyes looked around the room as she felt a presence.

"What are you doing here?"

" _Like a good mother does. See what you're doing_ " Bianca said in her daughter's head.

"How are you doing this? You're not in the room and you're not in this world."

" _I don't give out my secrets_."

"That's fine. I make sure you die with your secret" Darla smiled, looking at her left arm turn into water.

" _You and I will battle. But you'll be disappointed at the results_."

"YOU WILL DIE!" Shouted Darla, scaring her Aquanocs.

The presence of her so called "mother" was gone out of her head. The monsters stared at the witch.

"Get back to work!"

"Your highness, we found it" Dr. Whisk ran in with a group of Aquanocs. The monsters held a crystallize orbs with a insignia of a water drop.

Darla gaze at the orb, smiling and rubbing it. "Haha, yes. One down, three to go. Head to the next place after you take this orb to my place. I'll meet you there after I'm finished with the idiots."

"Yes, your highness. Remember what I told you, Queen Darla."

A portal appear and Dr. Whisk went into it before it closed. The Monarch Witch turn to her water hench monsters.

"Get rid of of that damn Yeti and the Felianian."

-SA-

The group made it to the other side of the racetrack. They saw guards working on the opening to the castle.

"Your highness, it's small. But with the heroes from the other world, they can go inside and open the doors to the castle."

Queen Funny thought about Delta's plan. It was a risk, but she couldn't stand being outside any longer while Darla sits on her throne.

"Delta, go with them. Alex, Slick, there's an emergency lock to unlock both doors. They're at the bottom of the castle. Get to it and turn the wheel.

"Delta, I have a special mission for you. Go to my room and retrieve my armor and bring it to me when these two make it to the bottom level. I will have a war of words with Darla. Now, get going."

Delta bowed as Alex and Slick saluted to The Queen. The three squeeze into the hole, entering inside the castle.

-B-

Bianca woke up from her meditation. She gets up and walk to the mirror.

Looking at her reflection, she thinks of a secret plan she's been thinking about after the battle against her and Baalo Sheen.

"One way or another, I'm going to get my Cassio back."


	5. Chapter 5

L.O.S.T. Facility, Metro Speedway

Waldo paced around the room, calmly while he tried to tune out The Mayor's rambling about the art exhibit being ruined.

"Mr. Mayor, we got bigger problems than the art exhibit. We won't have an art exhibit if there isn't a destroyed world, right?"

The Mayor thought about the idea and a nervous laugh came out. "That's true. I'm sorry, Waldo."

"It's okay, Mayor. Go back to City Hall. We'll take care of the situation."

The Mayor walked out, telling everyone they're doing a great job and left The L.O.S.T. Facility.

Rok-Ko let out a sigh. "I thought he never shut up! Speaking of him, he cried about the art exhibit. Why we're we there?"

"You four are ancient mask. We traveled the world to collect you. Well, three of you. Carmen retrieve you, Rok-Ko from someone who gave it to her."

The mask of earth got in the face of Waldo. "How about I pummel you to minerals? I'm not a art piece you can hang out."

Aku Aku got into Rok-Ko's face. "You're spirits were out of your masks and back at The Spirit World with The Ancients.

"When I heard that the powers were gone without your spirits, I summon you back to your mask.

"When Slick and Alex return your powers, I will return your spirits back to the world."

Rok-Ko growled at the thought of returning to The Spirit World. He and the others were still locked up by The Ancients from harming the Earth with Dr. Neo Cortex.

Carmen typed on the computer screen, showing a map of Avalar with a red exclamation sign on a realm in Autumn Plains.

"We got another location."

"Okay, good. Let's hope they'll alright" Waldo said, looking at Carmen before turning back to the map."

Ocean Speedway, Summer Plain, Avalar

Slick, Delta, and Alex walk in the shadows of the castle, sneaking past the water monsters that were guarding the place.

"Delta, you stay here while Alex and I take out the guards" Slick told the ninja. But, she was gone and fighting the guards.

"Gung Ho much?" said Alex, busting out his Moth Breaker. Slick follow behind him with his Tricera Lance.

The three fought off the monsters, breaking the limbs of them. The Felinian spots the arm made of ice crawl back to the monster it came off from and reattach itself to it's user.

Slick looks to at Delta using her Aqu-Kwon-Do against the water and ice monsters. It wasn't effecting them. It was doing the opposite.

"Alex, destroy the monsters!" he shouted.

The yeti slash a monster before turning his axe to cannon mode. He fired three shots at the monsters, blowing them up.

"Man, they were a pain in the ass."

"Watch them now" Slick told the two, watching a leg and arm make it's way to a monster with it's limbs gone and a large hole on it's torso.

Alex blast the monster again, blowing it up. Slick ran to the limbless torso, seeing it regenerate.

"Use your fire breath on this thing to melt it."

Alex didn't need to be told twice as he let out a stream of fire on the torso. When he stopped, the torso was gone, vaporing in the air.

"Yes, my hypothesis is correct!" The Felinian said.

Delta and Alex tilt their head, confused at The Felinian. He went into details to his successful prediction.

"The three forms of water. The monsters we're solid till they we're destroyed. When the solid limb or body were destroyed, the liquid inside of it start to regenerate."

Alex caught on to what his best friend was saying. "So when I used my fire breath on the monster, it evaporated, making sure it can't regenerate.

"But they has to be a castle full of these things. I can't use my fire breath on all of them."

Slick nod his head in agreement with his best friend. "Plus Delta, your Aqu-Kwon-Do is powering the monsters even more. Darla's monster are made of water and you can't defeat water with water.

"Wish we had a weapon to defeat them."

The mechanical bird open up and a hologram of Carmen played.

"Heard you guys we're in a bind. So we got something to help you out. I present you, The Bow of Apollo. The arrowheads are on fire, so you can fire at the enemies."

The bow and arrows teleported to the group. The bird closed and flew back on Alex's shoulders.

"Alex, you take it and go with Delta to get the doors open and get the armor."

"What are you planning on doing?" The yeti asked his best friend.

"I'm going to battle Darla."

Alex shook his head at the idea. Alex fought off the monsters the daughter of Hunter and Bianca created, especially when they fought her creature version of her to journey to Midnight Mountain.

He wasn't going to let his best friend battle against her by himself.

"The hell you are."

"Don't argue with me, Alexander. You got a weapon to take out the enemies. The people...or fish of this world come first. Get them the castle back.

"Plus if her aura is correct, she's not near the bottom level. Now, let's go."

Alex sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Your ass better be alive when I come back."

"Of course, what's the worse that can happen?"

Before the yeti can answer, The Felinian ran off, knowing the bad luck of the two.

"Do you two always act like this?" Delta asked Alex.

"Yes. We're best friends. Brothers till the end."

Delta took off her mask, revealing her face. The eyes of the yeti widen at the sight of the ninja.

"You're human?"

Letting down her short blue hair, Delta nod her head. "Yes. But we got mission to complete. Let's go."

"Oh...ok."

-AD-

Alex follow Delta through the castle, destroying Aquanocs in their way. Delta would attack the monsters, leaving them open for the yeti to shoot an arrow.

Aquanocs would blow up and evaporate from the fire of the arrow. They came apon a group of the water Cornocs guarding the door.

"You ready for this?" Alex asked the ninja. But she look at the spot where the wheel to open the door is. It was destroyed.

"Oh no. The door can't be open without the wheel."

"Damn. Well, there goes our plan" said Alex.

"What do we do now?" Delta asked.

The yeti gives The Bow of Apollo to Delta and takes out his Dino Morpher. "We're going to wing it. Dino Buckle!"

-S-

Slick follow the aura of The Witch to a room that had a gated floor with water underneath it.

"Well, the hero of Felina. The slayer of The Great Malacore. How did I earn the pleasure of your presence?"

The voice of Darla echo through the room. Slick looked around, trying to find her.

"You know why I'm here. Show yourself and give me the powers of The Elementals."

Darla laughed at The Felinian's request. "We know how this plays out, Ricky. It's not going to happen."

"Then it was worth a shot" Slick said, taking out his Tricera Lance.

The water rose out of the gated floor. The water formed into the giant upper body of Darla. The room start to flood and six platforms made of stone float on the water.

"I am water, Ricky. I can drown you, Alex and the inhabits of this world!"

Three big ice piranhas land in the water, circling underneath the floating platforms.

Slick looked at a platform on his right sink to the bottom. He had to run and fast.

-AD-

Mammothranger and Delta took down the Aquanocs out of their way to the door. Delta jump on the second floor of the room, heading The Queen's Room.

The armor wearing yeti watch the regenerating water monsters rise up in front of him. He put his Moth Breaker into cannon mode. Aiming at the monsters.

The Aquanocs form together, making a bigger, muscular brute with four arms.

"Oh...shit" said the yeti, being cover with it's shadow. "Bird, go to Queen Funny and tell her to get everyone out of the doorway."

The Bird flew off his shoulder and fly away to the opening out of the castle.

-S-

Slick leap to another platform as the previous platform sink to the bottom. He got up as he saw Water Darla wave her arm, sending a slash of water at him.

The Felinian jump in the air, dodging the attack. Two more slash attack were on the way and he dodge them.

Slick looked at Darla as the middle of her chest glowed green. His lance glowed green and an idea popped in his head.

' _If it glows green_...'

The water witch sent another water slash. but unlike the other ones, this one was glowing green.

' _Knock it back_.'

Slick hit Darla's attack with his lance, sending it back to the witch, striking her.

With a scream, Darla growled as she regain her composure. Her eyes glowed and a ice spike rose from underneath The Felinian, breaking the platform.

Slick landed in the water. He saw the piranhas towards him. Thank goodness he was on the swimming team in high school.

-AD-

Alex try his best to conquer the four arm Aquanoc. But his attacks weren't effected it.

One attack was left in his arsenal.

"Moth Breaker, Mammoth Roar!"

The cannon glowed, charging the blast. Once it was ready, Alex fired the blast, heading towards the ice monster.

The Aquanoc open it's chest, dodging the attack. After the blast, the hole regenerated and the monster laughed at the yeti.

"Oh, you're laughing?"

The monster kept on laughing at Alex.

"Good because _I wasn't aiming for you_."

The Aquanoc was confused till it heard a noise slam down. It turn around to see the metal door down on the ground and the citizens of Ocean Speedway charging in.

"For Queen Finny!" A member of The Royal Guard yell out, heading towards the monster.

The Queen walked in her castle. Delta jump down to her highness, handing her armor.

"Thank you, Delta. Now, let's get back our land!" Queen Finny said, raising her spear.

"The Queen is with us in battle! Protect her at all cost!"

The citizens and guards tackled the four arm Aquanoc as Queen Finny, Delta, and Alex took on the regular Aquanocs.

-S-

After two more hits to the witch, Slick swim to a platform, waiting for the next wave of attacks.

Darla growled as she was feeling weak from every hit she took. She raised her hands, closing her fist.

Ice spikes destroyed the remaining platforms, leaving the one Slick was on.

The Felinian look at the witch's body, the green heart at the center of it slightly exposed. An idea played in his head.

' _I got one shot at this_.'

Slick step back to the edge of the platform. He saw the the piranhas swimming towards the platform.

He ran forward to the front side of the platform, spiking the end of the Tricera Lance and jumping in the air, pulling himself with the other end.

The lance split in two. Slick blessed that his pole vaulting skills were still good.

The piranhas jump in the air, but due to The Felinian too high up, they smack into each other.

He turn the half of the lance in his hands, ready to stab the green heart.

When the spiked end hit the heart, a blast of green light, blinding both Slick and Darla.

The powerless wizard and the witch back in regular form feel down to the gated floor. The two breath heavily, aching from the fall.

Darla sat up on her knees and put her hands out towards Slick. "Die!"

Using her water, the witch went to kill The Felinian. Or so she thought.

Her magic wasn't working. She look at her arm and saw a faded water drop tattoo.

"Woah, what's this?"

Darla looks at Slick looking at his arm. The water drop was on his arm.

"That's impossible. What did you do?!" Darla screamed at The Felinian.

The witch tried to stand up, but she couldn't due to her weaken state. "I'll deal with you and your furry rat later."

Darla teleported away from the room. Slick stood up, looking around in case Darla would show up and attack.

The Felinian looked at his arm, seeing water flow around them. "Haha, cool."

-SA-

Slick and Alex walked outside with the citizens to see the weather change from dark clouds to sunny. The water was calm and crystal clear.

"Wow, this looks amazing" Slick told his best friend.

"Yes it does. It looks great without the water trying to kill us."

Delta and Queen Finny walk to the heroes of the Ocean Speedway.

"Thank you for your help in retaking my castle and our land. We gratefully appreciate your generosity and bravery" Delta told the best friends.

"You're very welcome, Delta and Queen Finny" Alex said, bowing to The Queen.

"Now that shenanigans is over, I got a _treasure_ to reclaim. Thank you so much. If I can request something.

"If you see Darla, punch her in the face" The Queen said to them.

They went back into the castle. The best friends watch them walk back as the mechanical bird flew to them and open up. Hologram of Carmen played.

"Hey boys. We found another place in Avalar Darla is messing with. Teleporting you two to Fractured Hills. I heard a familiar _friend_ is waiting for you there."

The best friends and the bird teleported off the bridge of Ocean Speedway, heading towards the next world that's bothered by Darla and her minions.

\--

Queen Finny looked displeased at Delta and her Royal Guards.

"Do you know why The Forgotten World is forgotten? Because they forget where their enemies are! I can't believe those outsiders save are kingdom. **MY KINGDOM**!

"This is a spit in my face and my throne."

Delta was confuse on her Queen's behavior. "Your highness, they saved us and our kingdom. Our guards. My clan... "

"They knew what they sign up for and their sacrifice is grateful.

"As for those two, that's why I let them live. But next time, you kill them. Now, go out there and find my treasure. And Delta..."

Delta felt water around her body, tightening and causing her hand to breathe.

"Don't you dare show your face back here if you don't retrieve it back. If you don't get it, either you kill yourself or **I will**."

The water let go of the human ninja, she coughing for air. Delta bowed and left the throne room.

Queen Finny stick her hand out as the water travel back to her. A smile creep on her face. Failure is not her Forté and she will not accept it.

Or help from outside heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain, Forgotten World

In a dark room lit with candles, Bianca was reading a book with a image of a circle drawings on it.

It was nighttime (It was always nighttime there), for her and Hunter. But, she felt the defeat of her daughter in the hands of Slick.

'I'm glad he won. I need her without her elemental powers for this spell to work. Speaking of which, where is Tropy.'

"Ms. Bianca..."

The Sorceress turn to see Dr. Nefarious Tropy by the doorway.

"How many times?" asked Bianca.

"14, 780, 362, 110 scenarios."

"And..."

The Time Wizard sighed. Ever since Bianca found this spell, she wanted to hear if it works. But only two of the scenarios he saw that was right.

"Bianca, it's still the same two."

The Sorceress sighed as she closed the book. It was the thing she hated to hear.

"Okay, I gotta think about this. I'm sorry for bringing you into my mess, Dr. Tropy. I don't want you to use your power to your displeasure."

"I understand, Bianca. I'm worried about you. But, it's not my business to meddle in" Tropy said, creating a portal to leave the room.

"Thank you, Dr. Tropy" she said quiet only to hear herself.

Fractured Hills, Autumn Plains, Avalar

 **Rok-ko** : Alright you squirts, my powers can and will rock your world. Earthquakes, mudslides, the power to crack a planet to the core. Take good care of my power before I pound you two to the ground. Now, make like a tree and leave!"

Slick and Alex arrived to Fractured Hills. They looked around the land and had a look of horror on their face. Buildings were on fire and crumbled, dead bodies of the citizens and pigs on the ground.

"What the hell has Darla done?" Alex asked, looking at the carnage.

"We gotta find the rest of the people here and taking them to safety" said Slick.

The best friends ran out to find some survivors on the onslaught land.

\--

It was raining at the castle of Midnight Mountain was broken and set on fire. Bianca and Hunter were finishing off the Cornocs that invaded their home. They knocked off the soldiers over the bridge as they made their way to the other side.

They run to the middle of the bridge, but stop as Malacore was ahead of them. He had their child, Cassio in his arms.

"Bianca, how much do you love your daughter? Would you die for her? Would you join me in a exchange? How far will you go for her?"

"Malacore, please let her go. I'll do anything you want. Just please don't harm her" Bianca plead, crying to the dark wizard.

"Momma" Cassio cried out to her mother.

Malacore put the small rabbit on the bridge. "Go to momma, young one."

"Come on, Cass" Hunter said, dropping his bow to motion his daughter towards him.

The child start walking on the wet stone structure. When she was in the middle of the group, Malacore sent a spell to the child and a whirlwind of red magic spin around her as she was inside of it.

"Cass!" Hunter screamed out.

"Malacore, what are you doing?!" Bianca yelled out.

The dark wizard smiled at what was going on. "I know you'll do anything to save your precious daughter. So, I have a better question. What will you do to save the world from your daughter? Would you kill her when she tries to kill you?"

The whirlwind of magic blast away and stood where Cassio was a dark fur, yellow eyes rabbit wearing a dark cloak. Bianca and Hunter couldn't believe what was in front of them.

Their daughter was an monster from Malacore's magic.

Malacore walked up to the dark rabbit. "Hunter, Bianca, I present my apprentice, **my daughter** , Darla."

The two of them disappeared from the bridge. Bianca just balled into tears while her husband hugged her. "Wh-what just happened?"

-D-

Darla woke up from her dream. The fur on her face was wet from the sweat. She was confused with what just happen in her head. But she didn't have time to think about it as a Rocnoc and Dr. Whisk walked in with another talisman. This time with a rock insignia.

"Good, now we will deal with the wind talisman. I've heard we found the fire talisman. Now, go there."

"Your highness, what about the slaves?" Dr. Whisk asked the witch.

A smile slowly form on her face. "Give our heroes a lovely message."

"Will do."

-SA-

The best friends went around the hills, searching for survivors. They enter a hut, seeing a faun wearing a green dress trying to pull a dresser off a satyr wearing green shirt and kilt. The two went inside and held the dresser up and the faun pulled the satyr out.

"Are you okay, dad?" the faun asked.

"I'll took on bigger things. This was nothing, Lila."

Lila turn to the heroes. "Thank you so much for saving my father."

"Don't worry. Do you know if others are in trouble?" asked Slick.

The satyr walked up to the best friends. "There was this scientist with these _earthshapers_. They've kidnapped the other satyrs and fauns, taking them to the quarry. They took some of the fauns to the tower as the others were at the quarry."

"We can rescue the fauns as we make it to the quarry" Alex told the two residents. Slick and the yeti walked out of the hut.

When they, Lila, and her father walked out, they were encounter by a Rocnoc, a Cornoc made of rocks. It had spikes on it's right hand, which shot at the best friends.

They dodge the attack that hit the hut. Alex spit out his fire breath, but it didn't effect the monster as it slam the spiked hand into the ground. The best friends split apart when a three spikes erupt from the ground.

Slick tried to use his water powers to attack the Rocnoc, but he was hit in the head and knocked unconscience. Another Rocnoc from behind the hut dragged the body with it.

Alex tried to attack the rock monster with his Moth Breaker in cannon mode. It moved back, but it was still alive. "Damn it, nothing is working. Slick, any plans?"

There was only silence as his best friend didn't answer him. The yeti was backed into a tree, looking at the Rocnoc reading to slam it's spiked arm down to the ground again.

Then, the monster screamed in pain. The chest of it glowed orange and melting a hole. The Rocnoc explode into bits and dust. Alex let out a sigh of relief as he was saved. "Thank you Slick. But don't be a dick next time when I asked you if you have a plan."

"Sorry man, but you got the wrong _Felinian_."

Alex look through the clear up dust to see a orange haired Felinian in green shirt and kilt.

"Becky?"

"In the flesh, Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

Fractured Hills

Slick felt his head pounding. He remember being a couple feet from Alex till everything went black.

The Felinian felt his arms raised and chained up. He open his eyes and saw he was in a hut with the hole on the roof bringing in the moonlight.

"You're awake. Took you long enough.

Slick look around to see a pair of yellow eyes in the shadow staring at him. He start to work his way out of the chains, but nothing was working.

Darla worked close to him, getting in his face. She raised her right hand and touched his face, feeling the fur on his face.

"The possibilities of killing you are endless, Ricky. I can..."

Her arm lit on fire, close to Slick's face as he can feel the heat. "Light you on fire."

The hand changed to blue mist, floating around arm. "Suck the oxygen out of your body."

"Or..." Darla said, punching the wall with her arm made of rocks. "Beat you till a bloody pulp."

"Why do you do this, Darla?" Slick asked, worrying on what the witch could do to him.

"Because I want to take over the worlds of course. But, I know you, your dumbass friend and...Bianca will try to stop me. So, I'll kill y'all first."

"You know you can't have those powers. You don't know how to use them. What will happen if you lose control? You can't rule the world if you're dead or all the inhabitants."

Darla slightly turn to The Felinian, her right looking at him. "If they die, they'll die."

The witch walked off out of the hut, leaving Slick all alone. He closed his eyes and worked on his escape.

-AB-

Becky and Alex searched around the arena with Lila and her father for Slick. But, he wasn't there.

Alex sighed, growling. "He doesn't just up and leave the battlefield. He has to be here or somewhere."

"It doesn't sound like him. But I feel his aura a little. Like he's at the qarry" Becky said.

"If he's there, so is that wretch!" Lila's father said.

Becky walked to Lila and her father. "Mr. Finnegan, have you seen my sisters?"

"Sorry, Rebecca, I couldn't your father. I was protecting my Lila and was being crushed in my home."

Becky smiled. "It's okay. We'll go find them."

"Yes we will. We gotta save the fauns at the tower over there. They're our main concern" Alex told the group.

The group made their way to a stone bridge that lead to the tower. Becky and Alex went to cross it.

They saw Rocnocs who were below them where they was a lava pit flowing around the ground level.

"Becky, how did you get here?" Alex whispered, trying not to get the earthshapers attention.

"This is my home. Bianca told me about her daughter causing a ruckus here and I had to come here and see what she done."

"I'm sorry for what happened here. But we're going to stop this" Alex said proudly, giving a fist bump from the lass.

They made it to the tower, a wooden door blocking their way to the room. The two heroes pressed their ears to the door hearing sniffles and crying on the other side.

"Can you break this door quietly?" asked Alex to Becky.

"That's sounds to dull like this wood" Becky said, chuckling.

Her hands glowed as she used a spell. " _With my land covered with fear, make this door disappear_."

The wooden door begin to dissolve to dust, blowing away in the wind. The fauns and young satyrs want to cheer for their heroes, but Alex had his finger on his mouth, telling them they'll be okay.

Becky and Alex led the group to the bridge. But they froze at the sight of who was in front of them.

"Alexander, I knew you'll save them."

Darla held Lila by her head over the cliff where lava was below her.

"Darla, let her go!" Alex said, regretting to say something better than that.

"I couldn't care less for them. But knowing you'll be a throne on my side, maybe this will convince you to stop while you're breathing."

The wretch put her right arm through the faun's chest, holding her heart.

Alex covered his mouth in shock at the scene. Becky turned away, gritting her teeth. The screams of the residents echo through the night sky.

Darla toss the extra hole body down to the lava, on fire as it sunk down.

Alex pulled out his Dino Morpher, his eyes on Darla and his anger rising like crazy. "I don't care that your Bianca and Hunter's daughter. You're going to pay for that! Dino Buckle!"

The yeti ran towards the witch and a group of Rocnocs. The rock monsters guard their Queen as Mammothranger strike them with his Moth Breaker.

Alex was unrelenting as he attacked them until their limbs start cracking apart. He broke more of the rocnocs till there was only Darla left.

Becky guide the residents off the bridge and to the grassy field.

Alex held his axe, running towards the witch. Darla waved her hands, pleading with yeti to don't kill her.

He hit her with the Moth Breaker, striking her down. But when look at her dead corpse, there was only a pile of rocks.

"Where are you!? Where are you!?...Where are you!?"

"Alex, she's gone. She's gone" Becky told the irate yeti.

The Felinian touched his shoulder and he turned around, rising his axe up. Becky fell to the ground as her friend stood over her.

His paw shaking as he slowly lower his weapon. The Zyuranger powers turned off, Alex fell on his knees to the ground, crying.

"I should've have them with us. They wouldn't been in danger. They'll still be alive."

Becky went over to the fallen yeti, hugging her. "She will pay for this, Alex. We know where she is located."

"Yes, yes we do. But I'm going in alone. You stay with the residents. Keep them safe."

"I can't do that, Alex. You need me with you."

Becky wasn't going to take no for an answer. But Alex wasn't hearing it.

"Becky, I'm going find Darla and rid her off this place. Please, I'm begging you. Watch over the people. They're the first priority."

The Felinian witch sighed, nodding her head. The yeti got up and begin to make his way to The Rock Quarry.

' _Lila, Mr. Finnegan. I will avenge you_ '


	8. Chapter 8

Fractured Hills

Slick closed his eyes after what felt like an hour of trying to escape from chains. Nothing was working for The Felinian.

Maybe he'll try his water powers. But everytime he tried to use them, nothing worked.

' _I gotta concentrate_.'

Slick kept his eyes closed as he begin to concentrate on using the powers.

After a couple of seconds. His body transformed into a puddle of water, flowing down to the ground.

The water move to the door, flowing through the bottom section of it. He flow in between the feet of a Rocnoc guarding the hut.

The puddle kept on moving, passing more rock monster, climbing steps till he was away from the quarry, back on the land him and Alex was on.

When the coast was clear, Slick liquefied body was back to normal. "Awesome. Now, I gotta find Alex."

Slick begin to running, hiding behind the huts. He felt a familiar aura and followed it.

-A-

On the other side of the hut, a determined Alex walking his way to the quarry.

He stopped and saw bodies of Satyrs piled up. The yeti saw this before with Pinstripe and the dinosaurs he controlled.

He closed his eyes for respect of those whose lives were taken by Darla and her army of earthshapers.

' _I'm coming for you, bitch_.'

-BD-

Darla meditated at the quarry, smiling at the carnage she did at Fractured Hills. All for a talisman.

She didn't have to kill those Satyrs. It was Alex and Slick's fault. They're the heroes and heroes can't save them all.

" _How could you?_ "

Darla's eyes rolled as she felt her mother's presence like at Ocean Speedway. "What are you on about?"

" _All those creatures you killed. The homes you destroyed. Don't you have no heart?_ " Bianca said in Darla's head.

"I have my reasons. Plus what do you want from me? I'm evil! Evil!"

"You're not evil, Cassio. You're an creation formed from Malacore. But in that body of dark magic is my little daughter.

"I can feel your aura. You're scared. No...you're afraid."

Darla open her eyes and saw Bianca in front of her in a meditation pose.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes, anything" Bianca told Darla, extending her arm out to her.

The witch slowly extend her hand to her mother, shaking and hesitant if she wants her help.

As their hands almost meet, a blast went through Bianca and hit Darla in the chest, making her roll on the ground.

"No!" said Bianca as her spirit disappeared

In her place was Alex with his Moth Breaker in cannon mode.

"Ugh, you."

"Those men you killed, Lila and Mr. Finnegan. I'll have you did to them!" Alex growled, putting his weapon in axe mode.

"Rocnocs, attack!" Darla called at as she ran away.

The rock monsters surround the yeti. He grinned as he felt like he's old self around. Back when he was apart of The Axem Rangers. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

-D-

The witch made back to her rock made hut. "I gotta tell you. Your best friend has a fire lit up ever since I kill some nobody."

Darla turn to see Slick. But he wasn't there chained to the wall. She open the door to her Rocnoc guard. "Please tell how our prisoner is gone?"

Rocnoc went in the room to see the prisoner gone. The monster snugged it's shoulders, shaking it's head.

"You telling me that he disappeared out of nowhere? Like somehow he can turned into water and, ohhh, that's right. He has my powers. Either way, go deal with the yeti. I have a group of Rocnocs heading to get rid of the other creatures that were saved."

The rocnoc walked out to the room as Darla smiled as if she gets to kill everyone in one sitting.

-SB-

Slick follow the aura to a group of fauns and satyrs surrounded by fire. He jumps through the wall of fire. "Whats going on?"

"Becky is fighting the rock monsters" a resident explained.

"Becky is here! Hell yeah!" The Felinian said running toward the fire wall and jumping through it.

Becky fought the rock monster with her hands on fire, blowing up another one up. It felt like the 30th rocnoc she exploded. She was having fun, but it was tiring, especially for her magic.

"I wish I had my sisters with me. But I would love some help."

Suddenly, the ground was erupted and something spit out striking the rocnocs back. After attacking group of monsters, the figure leap next to the witch. "Hey Becky."

"S-Slick? Is that you?"

Slick's body was made of ice, his hands shaped like curved ice blades. "Of course. Where's Alex?"

"He's dealing with Darla."

"Oh no, we gotta help him after we deal with these things" Slick said.

The two ex students of Azrael's School geared up to fight the army of rocnocs who threaten to hurt the citizens of Fractured Hills.

-A-

Alex finished the last rocnoc with his Moth Breaker. His eyes were red, looking around the area for Darla.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The ground begins to shake, causing the irate yeti to stumble on his feet. The ground erupt as a structure pulled out of the ground. A large half body of Darla made of rocks with four arms. "I'm right here."

Alex laughed manically at the sight of Darla's body. "Ohh yeah!"

Darla's eyes glowed red as her arms slam down, creating rocnocs. The yeti ran towards the monsters, hack and slash them till they crumble into bits. The blade of his axe glowed when one of the witch's arm fell. He sends out a phantasm slash at the grounded limb.

The arm explode, causing a growl to escape Darla's mouth. A glowing circle appear in a couple spots. The spots erupt with lava spewing out. After the eruptions, another arm falls down and Alex destroys it.

The yeti roars at the night sky as he was beyond loving this battle. Darla on the other hand was pissed.

After breaking the last two arms, The Witch was down to her head. Her eyes glowed, sending rock spikes at the yeti. He dodge them as a he jump on a rock that bounced him up in the air. Descending down to the Darla's rock face, he slam his Moth Breaker into her left eye.

Alex fell off her as lava spewed out of the eye. The yeti did the same thing, bouncing in the air and taking out the right eye.

Alex hanged on to his weapon as Darla shook her head in pain. The yeti was flipped up in the air with his Moth Breaker, position to strike her head. "Moth Breaker, Mammoth Slam!"

The axe of the weapon glowed as he slam the blade through the the rock head. Cracks formed down on the body as it explodes, sending Alex and Darla down to the rocky ground. The yeti land on his feet.

But Darla fell in a lava pit, sinking down into it. Alex smiled as The Witch was gone, melted like Lila. "Serves you right."

The yeti collapse on the ground, unconscious from the battle.

-SB-

Slick and Becky took down another rocnoc till the army crumbled. The Felinians were confused at the sight of what just happened. Becky use her spell to remove the fire wall and the residents and they walk out of the burnt circle, looking around their land.

Becky was glad that the monster were dead. But the troll of her home was massive. Homes destroyed, lives loss and her father was still missing. "My home..."

Slick wrapped his arms around his friend. "Don't worry, Becky. Everything will be okay. Let's go find Alex, before he gets hurt."

The Fauns and Satyrs thanked the two heroes as they made their way to the quarry.

The two Felinians made it to the quarry following Alex's aura. They found the yeti on the ground, Slick running over to his best friend. "Alex? Alex? Please be okay..."

"He's okay."

Slick turn around to see Bianca walking up to him and his unconscious best friend. "I'm taking ya'll to The Castle. I'm sending Hunter and some of the builders of Idol Springs will come here to fix up the place."

Becky, Slick, Bianca, and Alex teleports out of Fractured Hills, heading to Midnight Mountain of The Forgotten World.

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain, The Forgotten World

Slick and Becky walked over to The Sorceress as she watch Alex sleep in the hospital bed of the lab.

"How is he, Bianca?" Slick asked.

"He's doing better as he's back to himself."

Slick furrow his eyebrows at what she said. "What do you mean?"

"Alex went ballistic when Lila and somehow Mr. Finnegan was killed by Darla. He totally lost it as he went after her."

"To explain this, Yetis go through an tantrum called Yeti Rage. It's common with Alex's species and something in his brain when he saw Lila's death that he was enraged."

"We saw Lila die when Darla put her arm through her chest. How did Mr. Finnegan die?"

Bianca looked down to the floor. "He tried to stop my daughter, but she toss to the lava. I'm sorry, Rebecca."

"Do you know about my father?" the witch asked.

"Yes, he's in Shady Beach. He is alright. But I don't think he'll like the fact that his home is gone."

Slick smiled as his best friend was okay. He should've been there for him. He wouldn't gone through Yeti Rage if he wasn't taken away.

Becky smiled at Slick as she was glad Alex and her father is okay."Okay, I gotta go. Sasha hasn't been herself lately. She stays in her room ever since we came back from Earth. Tell Alex that I said bye and get well."

Becky teleports out of the lab and back to home to Felina. Slick waved goodbye as he look back to his best friend, checking out the tattoo on his left arm. A rock. "I'm guessing Darla left when she was beat."

"I can't feel her aura because she fell into the lava pit she made to get Alex into. I-I..."

Slick hugged The Sorceress. "I don't think she's gone, Bianca. She can manipulate her magic energy. She's somewhere."

"Thank you Ricky. Since she's gone for a bit, you and Alex get to have a break. I heard Neo Angeles is throwing a parade for what you two have done in saving the city and putting Pinstripe in prison."

"We're having a parade!?"

Bianca and Slick jump as Alex was at the glass with the wire wrapped around his body.

"Yeah...Alex. Yes, you two do. But I gotta talk to you first before you do" Bianca told the yeti, walking inside the room.

'Finally, a break. I can be with Princess Sal and watch over Alex. Whats the worse that can happen?'

Oh Slick, you know you should never say such things.

-D-

Darla waked up in the meadow of Sunrise Spring. She slowly sat up, leaving her eyes closed from the sun beaming down on her. Getting up from the ground, The Witch walked around the area, trying to figure out why she was there.

There was a cottage that looked familiar to her. Like it was her...

" _Home_? Why am I here?" she asked.

Darla walked into the house, seeing if somebody was there. She wasn't suppose to be here. But she was going to get an explanation sooner or later.

-B-

A week later

Becky stood there, fearing for her life as tears rolled down her eyes. The extreme cold air start to freeze her skin. Holding her best friend she calls sister was stabbed and slowly dying.

The person who caused all of this was walking away. Becky was scared at what happened at their home. "What happen to you, _Sasha_?"

 _Will continue in Frostbite, Act I_


	9. Frostbite Act I

Sasha is no more. Taking over the body of her is her ancestor, with her mask can freeze the world into her new Ice Age. Slick, Alex, Bayley, and Becky fight for the world as well as trying to get their friend back.

Alex, Slick, Sasha, Bayley and Becky

in

Frostbite Act 1

Read now


	10. Chapter 9

During Frostbite Act 1

Sunrise Spring, The Forgotten World

Darla looked around in her former home, picking up a portrait. She looked at it, seeing Bianca, Hunter and little spotted cream bunny.

"I guess this is suppose to me."

"It is you."

The Dark Witch turn to see Bianca behind her mother behind her. She got in a defend stance, but Bianca smiled.

"I'm not here to fight you."

Darla wasn't convinced that her mother wasn't here for a fight. She invaded her home. There should be some retaliation.

If Bianca wasn't going to harm her, then it's her last mistake. Darla went to power up her paw, but nothing happen.

Bianca sighed. "We're in a dream realm. Yours and my powers don't work here."

"Of course they don't" said Darla, rolling her eyes.

Darla continue touring the house. She looked at the pictures as Bianca follow behind her.

"Do you know whats going on in your body?" The Sorceress asked.

Darla pick up the book her mother would read to her as a child. "Heh, I remember this book. It was about Spyro defeating The Sorceress and you took over.

"All for baby dragon wings."

"She was willing to kill them just to have their wings, Darla."

"Weed out the weak. I wonder how much magic is in Spyro's wings?"

Bianca lay her hand on her face. "Anyway. You know what's happening with you, don't you?"

Darla didn't answer as she put the book down. She looked outside at the woods of Sunrise Spring.

"I'm dying."

Bianca went next to her daughter, looking out the window. "I'm sorry. But I'm finding ways to save you."

"I don't need you to save me."

The Sorceress sighed at The Witch's stubbornness. She expect it from her enemy. "You want my help. You can't conquer the world if you're dead!"

"Dr. Whisk is all I need. He's going to help me."

"But I can do it. You know I can. There's a spell I know-"

Darla turn to Bianca, waiting to choke her. "Then I'll have to kill you to get it."

"You can't kill me because I'm needed for the spell. You'll be very powerful after I'm done."

"Don't waste your time" said Darla, walking to the door to exit. "I don't trust you."

"Listen, Cassio! If Dr. Whisk's plan don't work and you survive from Slick and Alex, meet me at Super Bonus World."

Darla had her suspension about her own mother wanting to help her. It could be a trap. But there was something holding her, telling her to trust Bianca.

The dark Witch walked out of the house and a light shined bright in her eyes.

\--

Darla woke up, sweating from her sleep. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a regular, weird dream.

She looked around to see she was in a canopy bed. She tried to get out of bed, but her strength stopped her from getting up.

"Ugh! Even with these elemental powers, I'm still weak."

She looked at her arm, seeing the element insignias on it. Her water and earth tattoos were faded while the wind and fire were still there.

"Those idiots gotta go before they take the other two."

Darla sighed as she lay back down, she chanted a spell, a green bubble forming around her body.

She needs to heal up and time wasn't on her side.

\--

Dr. Whisk looked at the place where his first research mission. The volcanic wasteland humid jungle hybrid that is Jurassic Jungle made him reminisce.

He remembers his first time discovering the fire talisman, but it wasn't for The Professor stopping him from taking it, becoming a breakthrough paleontologists!

But now he's back while that old geezer is off doing whatever. The rat scientist took out a map to the large volcano that was miles ahead from where he is.

A group of Magnanocs follow behind Dr. Whisk. "Let's go get that talisman!"

The fire monsters roar as they followed the scientist down the hill. The quest is still on.

-SA-

Slick and Alex were being examine after their battle with Frostbite at Icy Peak.

The best friends worried about their friend Sasha, who is Frostbite, an ancestor ice witch who's name really is Demetria.

But she is contained and they had to set their sights back to Darla and regaining the powers of The Elementals.

Slick use the metal bird that came from L.O.S.T.. "We gotta find what Darla's been up to. She has to be planning on something lately while we were gone."

Alex nod his head while he was being examined. He didn't care about Darla. The yeti wanted to know where his ice fairy fiancé is at and what's wrong with her?

"Slick, Alex, we're glad you two are okay from what was going on at Neo Angeles" Carmen told the best friends.

"Ever since you two left, we haven't got an alert about Darla. But a member of our team as spotted her partner in crime lurking in Jurassic Jungle, in parts of The Dragon Realms."

A picture of a dark rat in a lab coat appear on screen. Slick showed Alex the picture and the two remember who he was.

"Isn't that who we were looking for last year? Dr. Whisk, yeah that his name" said Alex.

"Did you say Dr. Whisk?"

The best friends turn to see The Professor behind them, looking at the pictures.

"Oh, no. Oh, dear. He's at it again."

"Do you know him, Professor?" Slick asked.

"Yes. He's my former pupil. Dr. Victor Von Whiskers was my student when I was trying to retire and relax at Agent 9's Lab. He was a great scientist, blown my expectations. He, I dare say, was my best student.

"We travel to Jurassic Jungle to discover dinosaurs in the area. We went inside the large empty volcano there and it was then I saw him enter the dark side.

"We discovered a talisman which was holding the lava. He wanted to take it. When he tried, the volcano tried to erupt. I couldn't have the inhabitants or our fellow scientists in danger.

"So, I stop him from doing any more harm. He wanted it for so long that he didn't want me as his mentor anymore, going by a new name young Alex said.

"If he gets that talisman and the volcano erupts, I believe that Jurassic Jungle and the inhabitants will be extinct."

"More the reason we need to go there" Slick said.

The best friends begin to walk towards the large portal. The Professor put in the coordinates to Jurassic Jungle and they went inside.

"Good luck out there boys" The Professor said, watching them go off to their mission.

He pulled out an old picture of him and Dr. Whisk.


	11. Chapter 10

Jurassic Jungle, Dragon Realms

 **Py-Ro** : Hahaha. Seems like your friend is a taste for spicy things. Volcanic eruptions are the best. I made a volcano explode so bad, I destroyed an island into four sections. I hope you two can take the heat.

Slick and Alex arrive in the wet jungle. The best friends look around their area in case a large carnivore was there.

"Well, this is like The Prehistoric Era again" Alex said.

"Here's the tough part. Finding Dr. Whisk and his band of idiots" Slick said starting to walking around.

After trying to find a way out of the dark forest, the two found light at the end, running towards it.

Right when they ran out, they saw the beauty that was below them.

"They exist. They really do exist."

Dinosaurs roam around the land, eating, drinking, enjoying their lives in the grassy field. The best friends love the sight.

"I miss looking at sight like this. Even though it's been last year" Alex said, remember his time in The Prehistoric Era to stop Pinstripe and retrieve the crystal. He met Tawna Bandicoot and they team up to stop The Mafia Portaroo.

Slick smiled at the breathtaking sight, but that changed when the Felinian saw metal towers rise from the ground.

The best friends looked at the towers, counting five towers. It can only mean Dr. Whisk is planning something big.

"We need to go and stop whatever he's plann-"

Slick stop as he felt the ground rumble. Alex turn to him, thinking it that is an earthquake. But the ground rumble again with the sound of falling tree limbs.

The yeti turn to see what was going on behind him while Slick didn't want to see what it was. Alex lock eyes with the beast, patting his best friend on his shoulder.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is. Please don't let it be what I think it is."

Alex turn his best friend's head to see what he hope wasn't what he thought it was. A tyrannosaurus Rex standing tall in front of them.

The large carnivore put it's head down, smelling the two heroes. Slick swallow his spit and fear, slightly turning his head to Alex.

"Don't make a sound and don't move. It won't know we're here if we freeze."

After smelling the best friends, the tyrannosaurus let out a roar as they let out a scream. Alex and Slick didn't think twice as they jump off the cliff.

Using his water powers, Slick created a slide to go down to the grassy plains. Once they landed on the ground, they turn to see if the dinosaur would follow him.

It did, jumping off the cliff and landed on it's feet. The best friends begins running away again, heading towards a herd of triceratops

"Let's go towards the herbivores. The tyrannosaurus will eat them instead of us!" Alex said.

The best friends kept on running with the carnivore following behind them. The tyrannosaurus continue charging until it was taken out on it's left side.

The yelp of the dinosaur cause the two to turn around to see their savior. A triceratop who pierces its horns through the sides.

The three horned herbivore roared as the best friends cheering it on. "Hell yeah, triceratops!"

Slick turn to his best friend. "Aren't you Mammothranger?"

"Yes I am. But you're not the only one that had the powers of the triceratops while rocking the blue. I was Abareblue of Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger."

The Felinian looked confused. Alex remember that Slick didn't read The Super Sentai/Power Ranger Guidebook.

"I was The Blue DinoThunder ranger."

"Ohhhh, cool man."

The triceratop turn it's attention to the best friends, walking towards them. The two heroes were worried if they were in trouble.

The herbivore went in front them and lick the two. They pet the triceratops while trying to get the slobber off their fur.

Slick and Alex got on the back of it and ride on to the forest. Whatever Dr. Whisk is planning, the dinosaurs be in deep trouble.

\--

A group of hungry velociraptors looked around the corpse of the tyrannosaurus.

One of them were ready to take a bite, until it dissolved into a silver liquid.

Curious, the raptors got close to a puddle of liquid. As they sniff at it, the unknown substance attach to the small carnivores, not getting off them.

On a screen looking at the commotion, Dr. Whisk smiled in his tent. His experiment was working so far.

\--

 _Sorry if this and upcoming chapters are short. I'm kinda burnt out of writing long chapters (except boss chapters.)_


	12. Chapter 11

Neo Angeles

It was another tiring day for Officer Tawna as she enter her apartment. Smelling something delicious as she walked in was a sign that Zane was home early.

"Hey Tawna."

"Hey Zane, you're home early."

"Had an early shift today. I came home and started making dinner" Zane said, putting a plate of food on the table.

There wasn't a job for a scientist like Zane in the city. So he trained to be a chef.

Quickly learning, the clone of Cortex's old henchmen went in at the prime restaurant of Neo Angeles: Koala Kong's Muscle Bistro

Zane took off his apron, made sure the oven was off, washed his hands, took his plate and sat down across Tawna.

"Bon Appetite."

"Thank you Zane. I really appreciate this after a long day of rebuilding" Tawna said, cutting a piece of pork and putting it in her mouth.

Neo Angeles finished rebuilding again after Frostbite attack a week ago. Thanks to the citizens, they got the ice off the buildings, streets, etc.

Zane went to put food in his mouth till he saw his dino bracelet shine. Tawna stop as her bracelet was shinning as well.

"What is going on?" Tawna asked.

"I don't know. But something is making our morphers act up" Zane said.

The two Abarangers felt a power surge through their body as they were teleported out of their apartment.

Even out of Neo Angeles. The two were travelling somewhere they didn't want to go.

-SA-

Slick and Alex rest for a bit while their dinosaur friend ate leaves off bushes and trees. They relax on the shade, making a plan.

"We gotta find out where those towers are and what do they have to do with Dr. Whisk. All of this while surviving Jurassic Park."

"Slick, it's Jurassic Jungle. A world, not a park. Plus I don't think the author wants you to say that" said Alex.

"Okay, my bad. Jurassic World" Slick corrected himself.

"That's better."

"Awesome. Like I said, we need to take those towers down. We need to start with-"

Suddenly the best friends felt a hit on their back, causing them to roll close to a waterfall.

"The hell was that!" yelled Slick.

Alex picked himself and his best friend off the ground. He begin to say something until he saw a light in the distance. "We need to go, now!"

The yeti picked up the Felinian and toss him down the waterfall, then following behind him. A blast hit the ground, putting a hole there.

The attacker walked out of the forest, looking down from the edge of the waterfall to see where the intruder went to. He jump down to the stream to catch them.

-TZ-

Tawna woke up from the ground. She looked around seeing she was in a forest.

"Z-Zane? Zane, where are you?!"

"Please...don't yell"

Zane sat up, holding his head from the headache he had. "What the hell did we hit?"

The bandicoot got up, brushing off the dirt from her police uniform and saw that her and her roommate was in a dent.

"Uh, Zane, I don't think we're alone out here. We need to go."

The roommates climbed out of the dented ground, founding out they were in a large footprint.

"Oh, shit" Zane said, getting a worry feeling like Tawna had. "Where the hell are we?"

" _That's the least of your problems_."

The two turn behind them to see a lady wearing a white sweater jacket with a white blouse underneath and short black jean shorts.

Beside her was a a slightly old man wearing a blue jean jacket and blue jump pants.

"Do you know where we're at?"

Tawna tried to go to the humans, but Zane stop her.

"Don't play stupid with us. We won't let you harm thw dinosaurs here!" The guy said, getting in a fighting stance.

Zane rolled up his sleeves, getting in a martial arts stance. "Looks like they don't want to talk."

Tawna pulled out her badge showing it to them. "I'm Officer Tawna Bandicoot. I will have you arrested for putting your hands on an Officer!"

The roommates and the humans waited for one of them to make the first move.

-SA-

Alex emerge from the stream, looking around find Slick. His best friend wasn't a good swimmer and he needs help quick.

Slick splash to the top, coughing the water out of his mouth. "Alex! Alex!"

The yeti swim to his buddy, grabbing his arm and head towards the grass. Once they made, the best friends got out of the water, breathing in and out.

"Never again..." Slick growled.

"It was either that or being shot" Alex shot back.

They got up, shaking the water off their fur. But they didn't have much time as they were confronted by the attacker who landed on his feet from the long fall.

"Yeah, bullshit, your legs should be shattered" said Slick.

"I won't let you harm the dinosaurs here" the guy said.

The guy had a red and yellow vest with a white long sleeve shirt on with a necklace and capri pants.

"We're not here to harm them, asshat! Who the hell are you, Mr. Assumer?!" Alex said, cracking the knuckles of his paws.

"Daigo. But you can call me King."

"Heh, well when we're done with you, you'll be The King of The Dead!"

The yeti charge towards Daigo follow by Slick.

Our heroes were in a fight for survival and it wasn't against the dinosaurs. It was against humans


	13. Chapter 12

Dr. Whisk made a phone call to his evil Mistress, Darla as he made it to the top of the volcano.

"Hello, Dr. Whisk."

"Hello Darla, my Queen. How are you doing?"

"Feeling crappy every second" The Dark Witch responded, turning over in bed.

"We can't have that happen. I made an energy drink that will help your recovery fasten. I put it by your bed."

Darla sat up to get the thermos of what The Doc made for her. The energy rush through her body, putting a smile on her face.

"Just keep drinking it and rest till you're much better. I'm going to need you" Dr. Whisk told her.

"Yeah, yeah. How are our idiots?"

"The Magnanocs are fine."

"The Heroes, you twit."

The rat scientist chuckled. "Don't you worry. I got them busy."

The doctor looked at the forest in front of him, a bunch of red eyes looking back at him.

-SA-

Slick and Alex were busy as Daigo block their attack and kick them to the ground.

Alex kip up to fight the human again. The yeti sent punches to King who dodge them. King went to kick into the intruder's chest, but it was grabbed.

Alex picked him up as Slick ran towards him and drop kicks King in the air. Daigo rolled on the ground, wiping the dirt off his face.

"You think you can stop me? Not happening."

"He doesn't give up" Alex said, smiling at the human.

"Neither will us" Slick replied as the best friend charged in for another round.

-TZ-

Tawna fought the woman as Zane fought the guy. The bandicoot was losing the battle due to her inexperience of marital arts as the lady kicks her down.

"I should've kept on training with you, Zane."

"I told you so."

Zane wasn't having a hard time against the man as he toss him to the ground for the eighth time.

"Listen, we just happen to be here. We don't want harm...dinosaurs."

"We seen what your scientist boss is planning to do and we're going to stop him after we deal with you!"

The man got up only to make it the ninth time The Scientist Chef took him down.

Zane pin the man down as he saw Tawna was still having trouble against the lady. The bandicoot struggled landing a hit on her attacker.

"Tawna, check your left pocket!"

The officer elbows the lady in her stomach, pushing her backwards and did a roundhouse kick to the chest.

The women fell to ground, wide eyed in shock. "Wow!"

Tawna pull out a tase gun and aim it at the attacker. The woman took out a black and yellow gun that resemble a dinosaur face and a cylinder with stripes.

She opens the mouth of the gun and put a pink battery in and close it. She shot a pink blast and hit the taser out of Tawna's hands.

The taser hit the ground, shooting out and hitting Zane, shocking him off the man and roll towards Tawna.

The man ran over to Amy, getting out of the same gun as her and a blue battery. Amy took out another pink battery.

"Brave In!" The two said in unison. The two pressed the batteries and insert it in their gun.

" **Gaburincho: Stegotchi**!"

" **Gaburincho: Dricera**!"

Zane and Tawna turn to each other, seeing what the attackers were getting ready to do.

-SATZ-

Slick and Alex were having their way, beating Daigo down. King pulled out a yellow and black gun out.

Alex backed up, slipping to the ground next to his best friend.

"He's got a gun!"

"Brave in!" King took out a red battery, open the guns mouth and inserts it, closing it back.

" **Gaburincho: Gabutyra**!"

"Kyoryu change!" King, Amy, and the man shouted, spinning the cylinder on the gun.

Fiesta music plays as the three dance and aim the gun in the air. "Fire!"

They pulled the trigger as phantasm dino heads of the respective members and the humans transform into dinosaur Super Sentai colors.

"There's no way!" Alex said in disbelief.

"He's Super Sentai?" Slick asked as the best friend saw a red suit person with with yellow triangles and a red dinosaur head on the left side.

"Kyoryu Red!"

"Kyoryu Blue!" The guy said.

"Kyoryu Pink!" said Amy.

"Zyuden Sentai..."

"Kyoryugers!" The three members announced.

Tawna and Zane looked at the blue and pink Kyoryugers. They pressed on their Dino Bracelets.

"Bakuryuu Change!"

Alex and Slick pulled out their Dino Buckles.

"We can do the same thing! Ready Slick?"

"Yeah man!"

"Dino Buckle!" The best friend announced, pressing their morphers

The best friends morph into Mammothranger and Triceraranger as Tawna and Zane transform into Abareblue and Abareyellow.

"Bakuryuu Sentai...Abaranger!" Tawna and Zane shout out.

"Kyōryū Sentai...Zyuranger!" shouted Alex and Slick.

Kyoryu Red was shock as the intruders transform to Sentai Members. "You even stole those powers! I shall retrieve! It's gonna get wild! Just try and stop me!"

King fired shots to the Zyurangers, but Mammothranger block the shots with his Moth Breaker. Slick snaps his Tricera Lance and charge towards The Kyoryu Red.

Kyoryu Pink and Kyoryu Blue Armed On and got out their weapons: Stego Shield (Blue) and Dricelance (Pink).

Abareyellow and Abareblue follow suit and get out their weapons: Tricera Bunker (Blue) and Ptera Daggers (Yellow).

Zane and Kyoryu Blue battled each other, slamming their shields, pushing each other till one of them gives in.

Amy and Tawna strike each other till they both fell on the ground. The bandicoot police officer got up along with Kyoryu Pink.

"I won't rest till I bring you in for questioning."

"Give up while you ahead!"

The blue and pink Kyoryugers along witg the blue and yellow Abarangers charge towards each other till a gold armored person jumped in between to two teams.

"Utsusemimaru!" Amy said with shock expression if it wasn't for her helmet.

"Utchy, what's going on?" Kyoryu Blue asked.

"Amy, Nossan! These two are not the enemy!"

"Where were you when they attack us. Could've have you stop earlier" Tawna complained.

-SA-

Kyoryu Red used his Armored On weapon, Gabutyra Fang to grab a hold of Slick's Tricera Lance and toss him to a tree.

King didn't have time to celebrate as he was attack from behind by Mammothranger and his Moth Breaker.

He rolled on the ground, watching an irate Alex walk slowly with his axe glowing.

"Moth Breaker, Mammoth-"

"Alex!" Slick screamed out as he felt someone hold him by his neck with a sword to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if you value your friend's life.

Alex saw a green Kyoryuger holding his best friend hostage. Mammothranger put the blade of his axe on the ground causing cracks to form near the three rangers in front of him.

"Hurt him and I'll end both of you!" Alex growled.

Slick drop his lances, but he saw something strange on his best friend. "Is one of you two using a laser pointer?"

"No" King said.

"Guys, I believe we misjudge each other because our real enemy is in the forest."

The two Zyurangers and Kyoryugers looked in the forest, staring at the red lights that kept on increasing.

"Souji, let him go. This is about to get wild" King said.

The four dino rangers prepare for an incoming fight with whatever was looking at them.

This is about to be the wildest team-up ever.


	14. Chapter 13

Jurassic Jungle

Before the Kyoryugers/Zyurangers-Abarangers battle

Utsusemimaru arrived in the jungle looking for the intruders that plan on harming the dinosaurs here.

He hid behind a tree spying on a rat in a lab coat leading a group of magma looking monsters up a volcano.

"I got to find Daigo and the others quick."

The samurai ran off into the forest, trying to find a signal to call his teammates.

"Yo. You teleported here as well?"

Utsty turn to see a bipedal cat wearing black armor and a helmet with a red horizontal line.

"Who are you?" The samurai asked, grabbing his sword, Zandar Thunder.

"Someone who's wondering why we're here. So, you may know something. Wanna spill the beans?"

"I don't trust you."

"Ugh" the figure jump off the tree branch and in front of the man, removing his helmet. "Because Dr. Whisk will harm the inhabitants for whatever he wants."

-SA-

Slick, Alex, King, and Souji were in battle position for whatever was in front of them in the woods.

The ground rumble as the red eyes were gaining speed towards them.

"Get ready, ya'll!" King said.

A stampede of small robotic T-Rexes burst out towards the heroes as they went to attack.

Daigo with his Gabutyra Fang to block a bite of the metal dinosaur, firing his Gaburivolver, destroying it.

Souji, who was Kyoryu Green and Triceraranger slash and bash the T-Rexes off them along with Alex in his Yeti Rage, slashing the robots into bits.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, WHISK!? BRING ME MORE!" Alex growled.

The ground shaken as a large mechanical T-Rex walked out of the woods, leaning down to Mammothranger's face and unleashing a mighty Earth shaking roar.

"Alex, you had to say it" sighed Slick.

The Yeti couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped in the air with his Moth Breaker in hand, ready to slam on the robots nostrils.

With a quick turn around, the robotic carnivore hit Mammothranger like a baseball, sending him flying.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!"

Daigo danced around. "I like your friend's excitement! Reminds me of my first time meeting Gabutyra!"

The dinosaur turn it's attention to Slick, letting a furious roar at The Felinian.

"I'm going to die..."

Triceraranger begin to run with the large carnivore following behind. Kyoryu Red and Green went to follow, but they were confronted by more small robot t-rexes.

Slick continue running, not looking back at the large mechanical tyrannosaurus that was behind him.

The robotic carnivore was gaining speed, it was soon that The Felinian was going to be food.

The Zyuranger was quickly taken in high speed. Slick screams till he found himself in the arms of a mysterious person wearing black armor and black cat helmet with a red line.

"Is it too late to ask you to come with me if you want to live?"

"You think?!"

The robot tyrannosaurus kept on rushing towards the two. But not noticing it stepping on a trap, causing two tree logs smashed into it's body, destroying it.

Slick and the person who saved him slide down a hill going to a wasteland where the ground look like dried up lava.

"What is this?" Slick asked.

"What that jungle going to be in years if Dr. Whisk gets his way."

The Zyuranger was dropped on the ground as the person who saved him jumped off the hover board it was on, looking at a tracker on it's right wrist.

"The hell was that for?" Triceraranger asked, getting up off the ground.

"You're not my problem. I gotta go find Utsusemimaru and see if he got his team."

The Zyuranger armor demorph and Slick was back to himself. "Who is Uts...mimaru? Who is you?!"

The figure sighed out loud, taking off his helmet. The look on Slick's told the story as he smiled.

"I believe you already know."

-A-

Wrestling out of a bush, Alex got out, trying to remember how he got into that bush.

He was fighting this "King" guy with Slick and he was getting angry he was thrown to the ground.

"Ugh, my head hurts even thinking of him. King? More like dic-"

He stop talking when he say five move rangers talking in a group. He notice two of members had the similar suit like King but were different colors.

But the other two he knew very well.

"Tawna! Zane! Stay away from my friends!" The yeti yelled out, charging towards The Kyoryugers.

"Alex! Woah man, calm down!" Abareyellow told him, causing him to skid to a stop.

"What do you mean? One of them, King attack Slick and I!"

"King?" Kyoryu Pink said. "He's here as well?"

"Yeah and I would've kick his ass" Alex muttered out.

Abareblue got in the yeti's face. "Alex, they don't were going to harm the dinosaurs around here and we were taken from our apartment to come here for some reason."

"Slick and I are here to stop Dr. Whisk and Darla."

"Dr. Whisk? That's the one that _Oz_ guy told me he was going to stop" said Utsusemimaru.

Tawna pondered about the name of the scientist. "Dr. Whisk? Never heard of him, but if he's going to harm the inhabitants here...and did you say _dinosaurs_?"

"Yes. This is Jurassic Jungle" Alex told the bandicoot.

The ground begin to shake and trees from all directions. Five large robotic tyrannosaurus with an army of tiny t-rexes walked out of the woods, surrounding our heroes.

"Uh, are we fight them?" Nobuharu asked.

"We don't have a choice. It's them or us" Utsty said, grabbing his Zander Thunder sword.

Alex grabbed his morpher, smiling at the large mechanical beast. "Well, back to action!"


	15. Chapter 14

King Azrael's Castle, Felinia, Midnight Mountain

Bianca sat in the round table room with King Azrael and Queen Ami (formerly The Princess of Charmed Ridge).

"I'm sorry to call this meeting with you two so suddenly. I just want to tell you about my plans for my daughter, Darla."

Queen Ami smiled at The Sorceress. "Bianca, I know you want her back. Who would think our children would go against thanks to Malacore. He really harm our family."

Bianca hand King Azrael a spellbook with a yellow ribbon bookmark separating the page. He turn the page Bianca wanted to see.

Studying the spell, The King of Felinia shook his head. "I can't let you do this spell."

Bianca knew that he would disagree with her plan. "She's dying, Azrael. I can't let her go. I don't have any other choice. It this or her grave."

"Bianca, this is very dangerous and it can do harm for both you and Cassio. I will not allow this spell to go on."

King Azrael and The Sorceress were at split decision about the situation with Darla's condition. Queen Ami can feel the tension between the two, getting uncomfortable.

Bianca stood up from her seat, looking at The Felinia King. "Then you know what I'm going to to do next."

King Azrael stood up as well from his chair. "Bianca, please don't make me go through you."

"You don't have a choice."

"I guess I have no choice to accept your challenge."

The King and The Sorceress walked off to prepare for battle, leaving Queen Ami to herself.

"This is bad. Really bad."

Jurassic Jungle, Dragon Realms

Alex, The Kyoryugers and Abarangers battled the five large T-Rexs with the smaller versions with them.

Mammothranger fired at his Moth Breaker Cannon at the robots, but it was barely doing a dent against the giant mechanical carnivore.

"These things don't budge! If only there was a way to really wreck them."

If it wasn't for the helmet he wore, it would be shown that he had a smile on his face.

He demorph from his Zyuranger suit and use his Earth powers, transforming his body into rocks.

"Let's rock."

The Kyoryugers and Abarangers trade blows against the tiny robotic carnivores, destroying them while battling the larger one.

But the winds of change was in their favor as the ground shake and spikes of rock shot out of the ground, striking the group of large tyrannosaurus, destroying them.

"Wow! Who did this?" asked Kyoryu Pink.

"It was me" Alex jumped to the center of the group, looking at his rock hard body. "Man, that rock, didn't it?"

"Please tell me you're not going to keep on with puns" Abareblue said.

"Oh, please. Yes I am."

Alex's body went back to normal as he went up to the destroyed dinobots. "This have Dr. Whisk written all over this."

The yeti ripped a piece of metal off, turning to the others reveal the words "Property of Dr. Whisk."

Everyone went back to normal clothes, Zane facepalming the yeti. Utsusemimaru and the other Kyoryugers looked at the damage they reek upon.

"Who is this Dr. Whisk and why is he making these robotic dinosaurs?" Nobuhara asked.

"I don't know, but from what Oz told me, he isn't good news" Utsty said.

"You're right, he isn't" Alex said, agreeing with The Former Samurai.

"Myself and my best friend, Slick came here to find a Sorceress by the name Darla. She's here and Dr. Whisk is her assistant. He's looking for a talisman thats inside a volcano.

"If he get that out of the volcano, this jungle will be screwed and even this realm."

"There's lava inside it. They can't get this talisman without burning alive, right?" Tawna asked.

"That's where Darla comes in to play. She has powers of the elements: water, fire, wind, and earth. She can just swim in the lava and grab it."

"Then we will stop them from harming this place and the dinosaurs here" Zane told his friends.

"We will help you" Amy said, putting her hand out. Alex shook her hand to confirm their team up.

Fiesta music started to play. Utsty picks up a communication device. "Hello?"

-S-

Earlier

"Well, I can't believe it! Prince Azrael!"

"That's not my name!" The former Prince of Felinia and rival of Slick lashed out.

"I'm sorry" Slick said, raising his hands. "What do you go?"

"Oz. It was the name of my Great Godfather who decide to go after the throne of my Great Grandfather. He was banished from Felinia just like I am."

"Oz? I mean it's a cool name. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I found this gem and I found myself out of Metropolis and came here of all places. But I scouted the place and found out that Dr. Whisk was here."

Oz toss a small red gem to The Magicless Felinian. Slick gave it back to his old rival.

"Dr. Whisk plans on getting a talisman out of the volcano of Jurassic Jungle. Darla is here as well and she has powers of the elements. Alex and I are here to stop her till we met the other team."

"Speaking of which, I gotta call Utsusemimaru."

Using his wrist comm, he called the man he met when he arrived.

"Hello?"

"Utsusemimaru, it's Oz. Where you at?"

"We're in a forest. I have my teammates with me along with Alex, Tawna, and Zane."

Slick went next to Oz. "Alex, are you okay? Tawna, Zane, what are you two doing here?"

"Teleported here for no reason, fought The Kyoryugers and metal t-rexes" Zane replied.

"The Kyoryugers! That's right! King and a green ranger was with Alex and I till Oz saved me from the large t-rex.

Alex took the communication device. "Yo Slick, this Oz person, is he _great and powerful_?"

"Uh, yeah. It's Prince Azrael, but rather be called Oz."t

"Hmm, that's cool. Anyway, The Kyoryugers agree to help up against Dr. Whisk."

"That's good. We need to take down those towers. There's five of them."

Fiesta music played and Amy answered her device. "Hello?"

"Amy, it's King. Souji and I were trying to find you, but we came across this tower with the robot t-rexs guarding it."

"Here's the plan: Kyoryugers, Tawna and, Zane go teams of three will go to the other four towers and destroy the robots. King and Souji, you two stay there.

"Alex, use your earth powers to destroy the towers. After all towers are destroyed, we'll meet up at the volcano to stop Darla and Dr. Whisk."

Everyone agreed to the plan, splitting into threes. Oz snatch his wrist from Slick and turned off his communications.

The two Felinians turn to see something unusual in front them, causing them to prepare for a fight.

"I don't know what they are, but I don't think they're friendly" said Oz.

There were silver raptors stalking the two, some forming from a small puddle of silver liquid.

"Looks like we're teaming up, bud" Slick said, turning his body into water.

"Don't you ever call me that again" Oz respond, getting out a bow and arrow.


	16. Chapter 15

King Azrael's Castle, Felinia, Midnight Mountain

The smoke and debris was covered around the roof of the castle were the battle between Bianca and King Azrael.

Both of the friends' battle scars were shown as their clothes torn, bruises and cuts on their body.

King Azrael was laying in a crater size hole, slowly getting up from the cement ground. His body ache causing him to stay down.

Bianca freed herself out of the crater hole on the wall. She chant a spell, healing herself as she made her way towards The King.

"Azrael, are you done?"

"No. I got more fight in me" She looks at The Felinian King struggling to get up. "Nevermind. I'm done."

"Age catching up?" Bianca chuckled.

"No! I'm should've have done some stretches."

Bianca use her magic to levitate King Azrael out of the crater, pulling him close to her and heal his wounds.

"Bianca, have you even told Hunter about your plan?"

The Sorceress stayed silent, giving The King the answer. "Bianca, you can carry out your plan. But he might want to know."

"Thank you, Azrael. I'm sorry for the mess."

The Sorceress teleported off the roof and out of Felinia. King Azrael looked around the roof, sighing.

"No worries, Bianca. It needed remodeling anyway."

Jurassic Jungle, Dragon Realms

Daigo and Souji were at the tower they found, attack the small t-rexes, slashing and blasting them to bits. More of them showed, charging towards them.

The Red and Green Kyoryugers were dealing with too many of the dinobots, but they were saved by something blasting them.

They turn to see a man wearing a black pants and black leather with a Gaburivolver. "Need help boys?"

"Ian! Glad you made it!" King said.

The three rangers continue their attack, destroying the mini robot carnivores.

-ANT-

Amy, Tawna, and Nobuharu were at another tower, attacking the dinobots. The pink Kyoryuger and yellow Abaranger teamed up, kicking heads and taking names while Nobuta slam them on the ground.

"I'm totally getting my work out today" Tawna said, stomping on the head of a mini robot t-rex.

Amy roundhouse kick a dinobot into another one. "You ain't kidding."

Nobuta threw a dinobot into a group of it's kind. One of them survive, so he perform a elbow drop, crushing it's head.

But when he got up, he rub his arm as it was sore. "Ouch, that really hurt."

-UAZ-

Utsusemimaru slashed the bots along with Alex and Zane. The rock yeti slam the dinobots into Zane's Tricera Bunker.

A army of metal t-rexes charge towards the three heroes. Utsty open his sword, putting three batteries into the slots and closed it.

Swinging it around to charge Zander Thunder, The Samurai along with Alex slamming his arm on the ground.

"Lightning Afterglow!" Utsusemimaru yell out, slamming down the charged up sword.

" **Zandaaaaaaar Thunder**!"

The cracking of the ground and the lightning strike went towards the carnivore bots and the tower, destroying them.

"One down, four to go. Zane and Uts are going to find the other one." Alex said on the Kyoryuger's communication device.

"We're ready for you" Tawna told the yeti.

The Samurai and Scientist Chef went on to find the next tower and Alex went underground traveling to Tawna's team.

-SO-

Oz dodge a couple of the velociraptor's bites and tail whips while Slick took the hits, not affected because his aquaified body.

"Can you do something against these damn things?!" Oz shouted at his partner.

"I'm studying them. If we can find their weakness, we can defeat them."

Oz fires an arrow on a raptor's chest and it explodes. "You and Alex save The Forgotten World and Time. My hero."

Slick looked at the blown up raptor, seeing the puddle of silver liquid on the ground slithering together and form its body back.

"Their entire body is liquid. If it can be solid, we can destroy them!"

The water Felinian turn his body into ice. He unleash a stream of frost, freezing the velociraptors till they were frozen.

"What killed the dinosaurs? The Ice Age!"

Oz went on to shoot arrows at the iced raptors, exploding at impact. Slick hypothesis was correct as the liquid didn't form together.

"Awesome! My idea worked."

The former Prince of Felinia shook his head, getting on his hover board. "There may be others out here. Let's go get them."

"Let's kick some ice" Slick said, hopping on the hover board. Oz pushed him off.

"You follow me on ground. I don't want your puns ruining my day."

The Forbidden Prince took off, not waiting for Slick to follow him. The ice Felinian use a ice beam to slide on.

-D-

Dr. Whisk and his army of metal t-rexes and magmanocs looked at the obstacle course with boulders, spiders, and spears to climb to the top of the volcano.

"Who the hell built this monstrosity?" he asked.

"Someone thought they could be an architect and built this garbage..."

The Scientist turn to see Darla beside him. "My Queen, how are you feeling?"

"Better now. But those idiots are going to spoil all my fun."

Dr. Whisk let out a chuckled at her statement. "Don't worry, Miss Darla. They're busy. You got plenty of time to do this and get the talisman."

"Victor, I got magic. I'm not taking the physical challenge" Darla told the Doc, teleporting out of the area.

\--

Alex finished destroying the fourth tower with Amy, Tawna, and Nobuharu.

"One more tower to go and it's where Slick and Oz is at" Alex said, looking at the top of a tall tree.

"Alright, we'll be there and meet you at the rendezvous point" Oz reported in.

The Kyoryugers took out a battery, pressing it and putting in their Gaburivolver.

" **Gaburincho: Deinonychus** "

Taking out the battery, they threw it to the ground and the battery transform into a motorbike.

"Let's ride!" Amy said, getting on with Tawna riding with her.

Nobuharu went on his bite and the three ride on as Alex went underground following the rangers.

-OS-

Slick traveled on the ice slide he created, freezing velociraptors, making puns while annoying Oz, who shot the carnivores into pieces with a sniper rifle.

"Tonight's forecast: a freeze is coming!"

"Can you shut up!" Oz shouted, shooting another raptor.

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder."

The powerless Felinian arrived at the final tower with raptors. He went on top of the tower, concentrating on his powers.

"Alright, everyone. Freeze!"

Slick unleash an ice beam on the tower, covering it in front along with the silver raptors.

"Yes! Oz, you got anything for a mass explosion?"

Oz smiled as his hover board dropped mines onto the tower and frozen dinosaurs, blowing everything up.

"Awesome. Now it's time for the final fight to save Jurassic Jungle" Slick said, looking at next destination: The volcano.

 _Darla is back and getting the talisman. The heroes are getting together. Things are about to heated and wild!_ _The final battle is next!_

\--

The sun was bright and the ground was soft to lay on. Ground? Why was she on the ground.

The blonde sat off the ground, looking around the area she was in. This was weird for the former _Axem Ranger_.

She was at a ballet recital and everything went pink and black. "Where am I?"

" _Amber, you're up_."

Amber looked in front of her to see her friend and former teammate, wearing her Saber-toothed Tiger jacket and her morpher on her belt.

"Tiffany? What are you doing here?"

The ex high school cheerleader shrug her shoulders. "Your guess is better than mine. I was relaxing on the beach of Brazil till I found myself here in my old gear. It still fits though."

Amber couldn't find out what was going on or why they were there. But they were getting ready to encounter a tyrannosaurus that was heading their way.

"Tiff, we need to go."

"Don't worry, we're safe" Tiffany said with confidence.

Amber hid behind a tree, uncertain about her friend's luck. The large carnivore stop as another human jumped off, landing on the ground.

Amber looked, dropping her jaw. "Izzy?"

"Amber! How you been?!"

"I-I don't even know right now."

Izzy wore her tyrannosaurus gear with her morpher as well. All three ladies power coins glowed.

A huge strike of thunder echoed through the forest as the sky started to get dark.

The tyrannosaurus whimper, lowering down to The Paleontologist. Izzy put her head to the worried carnivore.

"Something is wrong here and it's at that volcano. We need to go there now."

She got on the back of the T-Rex as well as Tiffany. Hesitating, Amber hopped on as well, joining her former teammates.

Whatever was going on that these three ladies here, they'll get to the bottom of it.


	17. Chapter 16

The sky begin to turn dark as our heroes walked to the climb to the top of the volcano. Everyone looked upon the obstacle course.

"Oh God, what is that?" Slick asked.

"Someone who show Double Dare and Wipeout too much" answered Alex.

"Well look who showed up?"

The heroes looked at Dr. Whisk with an army of hench monsters and robot tyrannosaurus rexes.

"I'm surprised you survive against my Trex 1000s and R-1000s. But this is the end of your journey. You also brought friends to die."

"This is end for you, Victor! Where's Darla?" Alex asked.

"She's carrying on with our plan. I'm here to stop you two nitwits from ruining her destiny."

"Her destiny was ruin Malacore rip her away from her family, making her face her own mother and father for his pleasure. What nerve do you have to tell her about her destiny?!"

The rat scientist laughed at Slick's statement. Who was he to question him? Just a hero with no idea how powerful his Queen is.

"Darla is very powerful. With the guidance of Malacore, she craft his magic and she is powerful than even him. Powerful than her mother."

Oz couldn't take this bickering any more. "Grr, shut up and let's fight!"

The scientist gasp at the sight of the former partner of Darla. "Prince Azrael II, I'm so glad to see you here. Darla will love to see you."

"Shove it, Whisk. It's over and I really gotta go. So let's get this ass kicking over with."

Daigo walk up next to Oz. "Dr. Whisk, you and your friend wants to harm the dinosaurs and the other inhabitants here. We're the last line of defense. Stop what you're doing now!"

A shockwave went through, causing the heroes to stumble. Dr. Whisk was unfazed as he know how caused it. "I can't her and I won't let you!"

" _Ha, not like you have a choice_."

The heroes turn to see three ladies walk to the lineup. Slick and Alex were surprised to see them.

"Tiffany, Amber, Izzy!" Alex said with excitement.

The ladies were slightly scared at the unknown creatures that knew their names out of nowhere.

"It's Alex and Slick!" Slick told the ladies, showing their morpher which their coins were glowing blue and purple.

"No way! We thought you two were around the world. How are you animals?" Amber asked.

"Long story. Tell it later. Right now, Slick and I have to go and stop Darla and him" said Slick.

Oz's hand glowed red as the red gem turn into a red tyrannosaurus head morpher on his wrist. "Ah, what is this?"

"It's a Dino Bracelet like ours" Tawna said, showing the vigilante.

"I gotta wear that get up like him? Oh, no."

Alex smiled brightly. "Yo, all three dinosaur ranger teams together before one huge battle. This only means..."

The line of heroes stand together, getting ready for the biggest morph sequence in history.

The Kyoryugers took out their batteries. " **Brave in**!"

After pressing them, they insert it into their Gaburivolver. Utsusemimaru puts battery in his wrist slingshot, The Gabrichanger

" **Gaburincho: Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon**!"

 **Slick** : Everyone ready!

 **Everyone** : Ready!

Zyuranger (Izzy/Alex/Slick/Tiffany/Amber): Dino Buckle!

Abarangers (Oz/Zane/Tawna): Bakuryuu Change!

Kyoryugers (Diago/Ian/Nobuharu/Souji/Amy/Utsusemimaru): Kyoryu Change!

The Kyoryugers danced to the fiesta/ancient Japanese music as pull their triggers to morph.

 **Kyoryugers: Fire!** "Tyrannoranger, Izzy!"

"Mammothranger, Alex!"

"Triceraranger, Slick!"

"Tigerranger, Tiffany!"

"Pteraranger, Amber!"

 **Zyurangers** : Fighting with the power of the mighty dinosaurs! **Kyōryū Sentai**... **Zyurangers**!

 **Oz** : Explosive Energy! AbaRed!

 **Zane** : Explode seriously! AbareBlue!

 **Tawna** : Explosive dash of courage! AbareYellow!

 **Abarangers** : The Ubiquitous Dino Guts! **Bakuryuu Sentai**... **Abaranger**!

 **Zane** : Uh, how did we know that?

 **Oz** : Dino Guts. Ewww

 **Daigo** : The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red

 **Ian** : The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!

 **Nobuharu** : The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!

 **Souji** : The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!

 **Amy** : The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!

 **Utsusemimaru** : Vanquishing evil in the name of heaven! The Thundering Brave, Kyoryu Gold has arrived!

 **Kyoryugers** : The strongest braves in history! Zyuden Sentai...Kyoryuger!

Colored smoke burst to the sky follow by an explosion.

"You would think all of this stalling, Darla would have grabbed the talisman by now" Zane said.

"Attack them!" Dr. Whisk ordered the Trex-1000 and the Magnanocs. They charge towards the heroes.

The Kyoryugers took their Gaburivolver and rolled the cylinder on their right arm.

 **Kyoryugers: Armed on!**

Metal plates appear on their arm as their personal weapons appear in their hands.

"It's gonna get wild! Just try and stop us!" Daigo told the enemies as all the heroes charge towards them.

Tyrannoranger used her Ryugekiken (Sword), slicing the robotic carnivores as Kyoryu Red joins in, punching the Magnanocs with his Gabutyra Fang.

With one uppercut, the fire monster went in the air and was grabbed by Abared and the tyrannosaurus head on his Tyranno Rod.

"Kinda getting a hang of this" Abared said, going off to fight another monster.

Abareblue and Kyoryu Blue blocked the fireballs and smack the Magnanocs when they got closer.

Triceraranger attack the Trex-1000s, busting their heads. But sneaking behind Slick was another dinobot, kicking him in the back and to the ground.

The robotic t-rex pounced on top of the Zyuranger, snapping it's jaws at his face.

"Stego Shield Punch!"

Kyoryu Blue straight punch the Trex-1000 with his weapon, destroying it. Nobuharu help Slick up.

"Thanks man. Awesome punch."

"Thanks" the Kyoryuger said.

Kyoryu Pink, Tigerranger, and Abareyellow use their weapons against the rock hard armor of the Magmanocs.

The ladies broke through one, getting Pteraranger to aim her Ptera Arrow and release them at the Magmanoc, causing it to explode.

More Magmanocs run towards the girls. Amber's bow and arrow glowed as she pulls it back.

"Petra Arrow, Wing Tornado!"

Shooting towards the group of fire monsters, the arrow transforms into a phantomal pteranodon circling around the group, forming a pink tornado.

"Saber Daggers, Dash Slash!" Tigerranger announced, using her glowing daggers to attack the tornado.

"Abare mode!" Abareyellow growled, wings spread on her arms, taking flight to the tornado.

The pair of dagger using yellow rangers attack the trapped Magmanocs.

Bursting out of the ground, Kyoryu Pink used her Dricelance, drilling them and making them explode.

The ladies group up together, fist bumping before continuing their battle.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. You scared that I will win?"

"You got a lot to catch up."

Kyoryu Green and Black battling against their side of enemies. Souji slashed the bots and Ian blast them.

The two continue on their contest till there was nothing left.

"I won" said Ian.

Souij disagree with his finger wagging. "No, I have won this contest."

Kyoryu Gold slash a Magmanoc in half, turning to his fellow teammates. "Always gotta make it a contest. Look at Mr. Alex over there."

They looked at Mammothranger hacking the Magmanoc into bits, maniacally laughing at the carnage that was around him.

"I WANT MORE!!!"

"Uh, I think he won" Ian said, stepping back along with Souji and Utsty.

-D-

Darla swim up to the surface, holding the fire talisman. She teleports it to another where the other talismans were located.

"Finally! Now to get rid of my pest."

Using her magic, she covered herself with lava and rocks, growing into a large monster.

"Hahahaha perfect!"

She held out her hand, causing the lava to start rising as she begins crawling to the top.

The heroes were being overrun with Magnanocs and Trex-1000s. One destroyed, another lives.

Kyoryu Red finished off a dinobot, taking out a battery. "Minityra, come out!"

A Trex-1000's chest burst out and a little red and white Gabutyra hopped over to the leader of The Kyoryugers.

Kyoryu Blue and Pink toss one of their batteries to Kyoryu Red. The mechanical carnivore leap into King's hand, transforming in a gun and he inserted the three batteries at a time.

" **Gaburincho: Gabutyra! Stegotchi! Dricera! O Matsurincho Carnival**!"

The spirits of the Stegotchi and Dricera danced with Kyoryu Red as S

Samba music played. The spirits shoot up to the sky and form on The Kyoryuger's arms

The Stegotchi Shield on the right and the Dricera Drill on the left.

"Vamola Carnival: O~ra!"

The power of Carnival powered up the other red rangers. Tyrannoranger had the gold chest shield of Dragonranger. She had The Dragon Dagger Flute.

Abared had gold shoulder plates, gold mask on his helmets, the white triangles on the sides change to blue triangles with gold outlines. He held

shield that resemble a Styracosaurus head.

"Powered up! Armed Tyrannoranger!"

"AbareMax!"

The Zyurangers, Abarangers, and Kyoryugers came together with a large group of monsters and dinobots ahead of them.

"Howling Cannon formation!" The Zyurangers announced, tossing their weapons together, forming The Howling Cannon.

"Dino Bomber!" The Abare Blue and Yellow held the super weapon blaster.

"Brave in: Kentrospiker!"

The Kyoryugers toss the Kentrospiker battery along with their weapons to form the spike.

With everyone's weapons charged up, they fired their attacks, destroying the Magmanocs and Trex-1000s into smithereens.

"Hell yeah, we did it!" Alex said

"It's not over yet. We gotta get Dar-"

A shockwave shook through the land, causing the heroes to lose their balance. The volcano erupted in the sky, cracking down to the ground, spewing lava out.

"We're too late" said Oz in a panic fright.

Dr. Whisk laugh maniacally as the destruction of the wasteland. "She has done it. Look at this. This will be the other worlds when she takes over!"

Sliding down the hill, the lava rock monster stood behind the rat scientist. "Bow down to Queen Darla and she'll make your pathetic life end quietly."

"Sorry, we gotta a world to save. Plus, we don't bow to evil doers! Brave In!"

The Kyoryugers toss their batteries in the air, combining in groups of three and two formed mechas stood behind them.

 **Kyoryuzin** : The form of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera

HA! HA! SHU! HA! HA! HA! HA! SHU! HA! HA! (Samba music) Kyoryuzin! (Samba music)

Daigo, Nobuharu, amd Amy went inside the cockpit of the mecha.

Pteraiden-Oh Western: The formation of Pteragordon, Parasagun, and Zakutor

 **Pteraiden-Oh Western** (Western Music) Yee-Haw!

Utchy, Ian, and Souji arrive inside the cockpit of the mecha.

The Abarangers and The Zyurangers started run off as the two zoids went to fight Darla.

Pteraiden fired shots, striking the chest of the witch, but she laughed it off. It teamed up with Kyoryuzin, slashing at Darla.

But it wasn't effective.

"Come on. Do you really think those attacks will do anything to me?" Darla said, punching both mechas.

Alex and Slick couldn't stand to watch The Kyoryugers be destroyed by their enemy. They had to get a way break the hard rock armor of Darla.

"If only we can combine our elemental powers..." Slick said out in the open instead in his head.

His best friend looked at The Felinian, forming a smile. "Can't hurt to try."

The two friends placed one of their arms next to each other with their powers. Alex form a rock and toss it to Slick's icy palm.

The ice forming on the rock, Triceraranger throws it at a tree, bursting a hole into it. The two looked on, amazed at the damage it done.

"I think we're on to something..."

Darla use the lava to heat up her fist and grab the Kyoryuzin's left arm, the Dricera Drill, squeezing it, causing sparks to fly.

"She's destroying Dricera!" Kyoryu Pink said in terror.

"Not on my watch! Stegotchi Sword!" Nobuharu command.

The tail in the middle of the shield rose as the blade of the sword. Kyoryuzin went to slash the magma monster's arm, but she sprew magma all over the mecha, causing it to fall the ground.

"We can't move" said Kyoryu Red.

"Now to deal with-"

Darla was interrupted with a shot to the chest follow by a slash attack by Pteraiden-Oh.

Darla stepped back, confused on how the attack hurt her when it didn't work the first time.

Then she looked on at the mecha. Ice frost was on the Parasagun blaster and rocks on the blades of Zakutor sword.

"The troubling twosome" she growled.

Alex and Slick were inside Pteraiden-Oh by Ian and Souji. They continue to march over to the monster, but they were blocked off by a wall of lava.

Darla used her magic to cause cracks towards The Zyurangers and Abarangers. "You two are useful. But your team isn't."

Pteraiden turn to see the rangers soon to be in trouble as the lava start to sprew out the cracks around them.

But they disappear out of the area before the lava covered the circle.

"Where they go?" Utsusemimaru asked. The Zyurangers arrive in the Pteraiden-Oh.

Darla looked around, wondering the same thing until she was hit in the head.

The monster looked up to see a yellow pteranodon shoot fly above her. Distracted, she was pushed back, stumbling, causing the lava wall to go down.

A blue triceratops backed up, kicking back dirt, ready to charge at her again.

Getting pissed off, Darla stood up, growling at the mecha dinosaurs. But again she was ambushed, this time falling face first into the ground by a red tyrannosaurus, roaring on her body before running off.

"This gives us time to rechange are attack" Slick said. The best friends enhanced Souji and Ian's Gaburivolvers, waiting for the right moment.

Darla got up and Pteraiden-Oh fired it's shot, follow by a phantomal rock slash to the chest. The lava in the chest started to leak out through the crack.

"THAT'S IT!"

The monster screamed out, causing lava to burst on the ground. Pteraiden helped Kyoryuzin off the ground so they can step back from the moving lava.

"We gotta end this!" said Slick.

The volcano explode into the sky, pieces of rock and fire rain down. Pteraiden fire ice to slow the lava.

In Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Blue and Pink were having trouble with their mechas as they were damaged.

"How can we help Pteraiden if we're too damaged?" panicked Kyoryu Red.

The Abarangers arrive inside. Oz stuck out his arm to King. "Looks like you need some help.

Dricera and Stegotchi latch off Kyoryuzin. The head of red tyrannosaurus attached on the right shoulder with the drill tail as the arm.

The blue triceratops attach to the left arm. The yellow Pteranodon attach itself on the back of Kyoryuzin.

 **Abarangers** **Kyoryugers** : Abaryuzin!

The combine mecha walked towards Darla, firing shots at her with the triceratops arm.

The ground Abaryuzin was on standed to glow red. The mecha flew away as a stream of lava burst out.

Pteraiden rolled out of the way of another lava geyser, firing more ice shots at Darla, freezing her chest.

Abaryuzin flew over to her, hitting the tyrannodrill in the chest and flying to the sky.

"We didn't get to hit her with my rock power. How can I get up there?" Alex asked, watch the two getting higher.

"I got an idea" Utsty told the yeti.

Abaryuzin continue on flying in the sky while drilling the chest of Darla and debris hitting her body.

Watching the mecha and monster loop around to descend, Pteraiden pointed to the sky with Parasagun.

Alex inside a ice cover rock made drill was shot into the air, spinning towards the incoming monster and mecha.

The rock armor was cracking with the tyrannodrill in the chest, Darla was starting to panic as she couldn't use her powers.

Her situation would be far from worse as she was struck in her back by Alex. With both drills in her monster body, it exploded into bits.

"We did it!" Kyoryu Red said, celebrating with The Abarangers, landing Abaryuzin down.

But the lava continue to erupt from the ground. The two mecha start to run away.

Slick was fearing for the worst. "The lava is destroying Jurassic Jungle. There's only one way to stop it..."

-A-

Alex hang on a tree branch, trying to play The Floor is Lava with actually lava.

He looked at his left arm and saw a fire insignia below his rock insignia. "I have fire powers. If I have fire powers...I got it!"

The yeti let go of the branch and dive into the lava, swimming towards the volcano.

\--

Pteraiden-Oh and Abaryuzin kept on running away from lava along with other dinosaurs. But the two mechas came to a stop as they were reaching to the end of a cliff.

"There's nowhere to go" Pteraranger said.

Triceraranger was worried about his best friend and teammate as well the others survival out of this situation. Watching the dinosaurs fall off the cliff.

"We need to dispatch the mechas. Pteragordon and Pteranodon should be able to carry you all. I'm going to find Alex with my ice powers."

"The others might not survive with the fall" said Kyoryu Pink.

Slick went get out of the mecha. But he stop to when the lava stopped flowing towards them. "What the?"

The lava started to retract, leaving the burnt, charred ground as marks. The lava continue flow backwards.

Getting closer to the volcano, the rangers saw a white fur yeti on the edge with one paw pulling the lava and the other pouring it back into the volcano.

"It's Alex! He has the fire power!" Slick said, high fiving the other rangers.

Alex finish the last bits of lava. He fell on the edge, exhausted. "I did it!"

"Congrats...on saving this realm. But you won't be saved."

The yeti sat up to see Dr. Whisk with a gun pointing at him.

"Why man? All of this destruction for a talisman."

"Only for a talisman? Do you really think the fire talisman was the only talisman Darla and I captured. We got them all, you and your foolish friend will die in her grip as she controls the elements."

Darla slowly reach up to the edge, climbing up. She looked at The Scientist stand close to the edge going down to the lava.

"We already won. I did what I had to do to make sure she will rule the worlds. My job is over. But I'll have one thing to do. _Please Alex, have mercy_."

Dr. Whisk took the gun and shot himself into the gut, tossing the gun next to the yeti on the ground. He step close to the edge of into the volcano.

"Dr. Whisk, no!" Darla yelled out.

Alex tried to get up, but his body was too weak. The Scientist smile at the yeti as he fell down into the lava.

Darla glanced at Alex who shot her partner. The sky was already dark from the volcanic blast. But it start the lightning follow by thunder.

"You...you going to **pay**!"

A lightning bolt strike the witch when she scream as she disappeared out of the area. The yeti look down to the burnt ground where his friends were at. He used his rock powers to create a sled and go down.

\--

The Zyurangers, Abarangers, and Kyoryugers power down as they look at the damage of the jungle.

"I believe the magic of the world will recover the land. But not some of the dinosaurs of that went off the cliff" Slick said.

Izzy smiled even though of the dark situation. "I hope things will be okay here. I'm glad we are back together. Where are we?"

"This is Jurassic Jungle. It's in a different universe than Earth. I don't know how ya'll got here."

"I don't care how I got here" Oz said, walking towards Slick, taking off his dino bracelet and throw it at his former enemy. "I'm out of this clown show. I got things to do."

"Oz..." Slick called out watching Oz stop from the walking off. "Thank you for helping."

"...You're welcome. But if I see you or your dumbass again, I'll slap both of you silly."

Oz's body glowed red as he vanished out of the realm. Slick smiled at The Forbidden Prince. "There he goes. Oz..."

Daigo and The Kyoryugers walked close to Amber, Izzy, and Tiffany. "We are glad to help out to save this world."

"These dino team up was so awesome!" Izzy said, shaking King's hand.

Their bodies started to glow as their time was wrapping up. Amber and the ladies hug Slick and Alex.

"We miss you two. When are ya'll coming to Earth?"

"We'll be back someday. But right now, we still got to take care of Darla. Thank you Kyoryugers for helping us" Slick said, shaking Daigo's hand.

The Kyoryugers and 3/5th of The Zyurangers vanish out of the realm and back to Earth.

Tawna and Zane begin to glow as they were going to go.

"Alright boys. I hope this is our encounter of danger for good while" Tawna told the two heroes.

Zane scoffed at the bandicoot's statement "Knowing our lovely author, we'll be back sooner than later. Be safe, you two."

The 2/3rds of The Abarangers vanished out of Jurassic Jungle, leaving Slick and Alex alone.

But they couldn't relax for long as they were teleported to The Laboratory at The Sorceress Castle.

Bianca walked over to the best friends. "Guys, we need to stop Darla now!"

Slick was confused about the situation. "What's going on? We just battled her at Jurassic Jungle. She shouldn't be powerful right now."

Alex remember what happened at the volcano. Darla was angry. Very angry. Bianca showed footage on what was going on in the realms of The Forgotten World.

Tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis, windstorms. "If you two don't stop her, there won't be anything left of The Forgotten World."


	18. Chapter 17

Our heroes just came back from saving Jurassic Jungle from Darla and her partner, Dr. Whisk, retrieving the Py-Ro's powers.

But coming back to The Forgotten World, they now see what a pissed off Witch came do to the planet. Carmen sent over a picture of the planet covered in dark clouds.

"This is bad. She can control the weather with the wind power. Realms are getting destroyed each seconds. We need to stop her."

"Hold on before we do that" Alex stop his best friend. "Before Dr. Whisk killed himself, jumping into the lava, he said the fire talisman was not the only one. If there's another, she may be after it."

Alex could be right, but it left Slick to ponder. The places they went, Darla and Dr. Whisk were there. They weren't just there for any reason. They got the water, earth and fire talisman.

If the wind talisman is all that is left, why Dr. Whisk kill himself? Either she knows where it is or...

"I think may already have it. Why would Whisk just launch himself into the volcano, knowing he can find the wind talisman.

"Better question is how can we stop the wind of her?"

The Professor and Princess Sal in a mechanic jumpsuit walked up to The Yeti and Felinian. "Come with us."

The four of them walked into a hanger with a blue and black armored biplane. The Professor smiled at the creation.

"We were working on this beauty before Darla came back with her new powers. But dealing with her power now, we added wind resistant armor and weapons to hurt her."

"I helped out with the armor and the engine. The Professor did the weapon experiment. He said that your current powers wouldn't affect her.

"There has to be a pilot and a gunman, so get out there and stop her."

The Princess kiss her boyfriend and watched him and his best friend get in the plane and begin to start it.

"Alright boys, be safe because she is after you" Bianca said to the best friends telepathically.

"We will. Let's do this!" Slick said in the pilot seat. The plane took off down the strip and lift off into the sky.

Princess Sal watch as they went to save the world again. "Please be safe..."

-B-

Bianca enter her bedroom, heading to her secret place. But she stop as Hunter was at her desk with a ripped page.

The page with the spell on it.

"Hunter, what are you doing?"

The cheetah smiled at his wife. "You left this at King Azrael's Castle. So Queen Ami stop by to drop it off. I asked her what was it and she said all she knows that it's dangerous."

The smile of Hunter turn into a anger look, getting The Sorceress to take a step back. "Hunter, plea-"

"Bianca, I've lost my best friend. I've lost my daughter. I'm not going to stand by and lose my wife as well. Whatever you're planning ends today."

Bianca sighed as her husband stood his ground on her plan. It was a tough decision choosing her daughter or her husband.

"I'm so sorry, Hunter."

Hunter walk towards his wife to hug her, but stop when she used her magic to freeze him in ice. After that, she ran to the ice statue, kissing him on the lips.

"She needs me, Hunter. I'm sorry hiding this from you. I didn't want you to be involved. But I have to save Cassio. Hope you forgive me."

The Sorceress walked out of the room, tears falling from her eyes as she closed the door and locked Hunter in there.

-SA-

Slick and Alex rode on the plane, passing lightning bolts and looking for a sign of Darla.

"You would think she'll know we're here" Alex said, looking at the radar.

Slick didn't think Darla didn't know where they were. It could be a trap she luring them to. Something wasn't feeling right.

The dark clouds form into a face. "You two are bothering me!"

"Darla, you're causing disasters over the realms. You really thought we wasn't going to do anything about it?" Slick said.

"You idiots just don't know what's going on. You've killed the only one who can cure me and now I'm hopeless."

Alex shook his head at Darla's claim. "I didn't kill Dr. Whisk. He shot himself and went off into the lava."

"Darla, what's going on with you?" asked Slick.

Darla growled, causing lightning to strike. " **LIES**!"

The scream The Witch let out burst like thunder breaking the sound barrier. "Didn't Bianca tell you? Guess she's hiding things from her two little saviors.

"I'm dying. No thanks to Slick killing off Malacore, the dark magic in me is eating away of my life. So Dr. Whisk thought the powers of The Elementals will not only help me, but I would be a God!"

The heroes couldn't believe what they heard. Darla was dying. Slick wasn't going to let her go down like that.

"Darla, why don't you let us help you. Bianca wants to help you. She's not going to let her daughter die."

Alex agree with his best friend. "Slick's right. She misses you. Your father misses you. They will find a way to cure you."

"I don't need their help or yours. I need you to **die**!"

The face cloud disperse and a large blue upper body of Darla a couple feet away in front of the plane.

Alex mouth drop at the sight of the monster. "Wow, Genie had a sex change and was on P90-X."

Darla used her right hand, firing smoke and lightning bolts at the annoying heroes.

Maneuvering the plane away from the blast, Slick barrel roll as Alex started to fire shots at the monster body. But it didn't do anything to it.

"Professor, I thought the bullets were suppose to do some damage. It didn't do anything!"

"The bullets has to hit the physical part of Darla's wind form."

 **Lo-Lo** : Hello boys. What he means is shoot the arm with the most energy.

Darla perform the same attack with her right arm. The place moved to the bottom left as The Yeti fired the arm, doing damage.

The body of The Witch, showing the skeleton before going back to normal. Darla ascend to the dark sky. Beams of lightning rain down to the plane with a empty space to dodge all of them.

The plane moved to the open space, dodging the bolts. Darla did the her attack and was hurt from the bullets.

"Let's keep this up, Slick. Nothing can stop us now" Alex cheered on.

Darla flew into the distance, hiding in thick black clouds. Six glowing orbs circled around the plane.

The orbs would stop and two of them would glow, firing electricity vertical, horizontal and diagonally at the heroes.

The orbs disappear as in the distance, Darla unleash a scream, orbs flying out of her mouth. The orbs in the clouds turn into ghost with swords, lances, and other sharp weapons.

Alex fired at the orbs, destroying the ghost, except for one that went through the plane, shutting the plane down for a couple of seconds before controls was back on.

"The controls are back on" Slick said, piloting the plane back up.

Darla appear back in front of the plane, releasing lightning bolts from her left hand. But shots wasn't being fired at The Witch.

"Alex, what's going on?"

Darla use her right hand to attack. Still no response or attack happening, Slick look back behind him and saw his best friend knocked out.

"Oh no. Alex is out. Is there an auto pilot so I can work the weapon?" He said on the radio.

"No, but...

Princess Sal ran from the radio and to a seat with a screen showing the footage from the outside of the plane. "I can control the plane from the lab. Got it in my control."

The Felinian ran to the weapon seat, took Alex and sat him in the pilot seat, fastening the seat belt.

He head back to the weapon seat and start firing at Darla right before she put her hand down.

Darla has had about enough of the heroes ruining her plans. She unleash all of her attacks to set up an energy blast. She use both her hands to charge it, watching the heroes struggle.

The Princess looking at the obstacles against her, her boyfriend, and his best friend, she drove the plane like a pro, maneuvering through Darla's attacks.

With a clear shot, Slick fired at the large energy ball, not letting go of the trigger.

With the energy attack, exploding in her hands, Darla's wind body explode, the upper body skeleton bursting apart and turning into dust.

"Oh my, that's really morbid" Slick said, looking at the sight of the monster's death.

The dark clouds in the sky went away, showing the sun and the land below them.

"Thank you, Slick and Alex. The tornados and storms are now gone. The Forgotten World is safe now" The Professor inform the heroes.

"Thanks, Professor. But I want to thank Princess Sal and you for creating this awesome plane and weapon. We wouldn't defeat her if it wasn't for you two."

Slick checked his right arm. Where the water insignia was at, the wind insignia appear below it. "We got all The Elementals powers. Princess, land the plane."

The plane lands on the ground. Slick checks on Alex, starting to stir up to consciousness. "Got the number to that truck?"

"What happened, man?" Slick asked, checking on the yeti.

"I think the plane got...ouch, my head."

"Don't worry. Darla is defeated. I feel her energy here. Let's go take her back to the castle and see Bianca can help her."

Slick help Alex up on his feet and walked out of the plane to the snowy ground. Looking around the realm, they sighed.

"Super Bonus World...cool world, lame name."

The finale is next


	19. Chapter 18

Midnight Mountain

Bianca rushed to the portal to Super Bonus World. She destroyed the hidden portal in the castle and now she hurried before the spell she casted on Hunter wears off.

"Come on, Cassio. Stay with me."

The Sorceress bounce to an island of land, heading for the portal.

Sorceress Castle

Hunter kicked the door down to him and his wife's bedroom. He have to stop Bianca from going on with her plane.

He ran down to The Laboratory, seeing The Professor and Princess Sal looking at the monitor.

He grab the mole by his shoulders. "Where's Bianca?!"

"B-Bianca? I haven't see her lately, Hunter. What is the matter?"

"She's going to do she's going to regret. It has to deal with Darla."

"Well, Slick and Alex just retrieve the wind element and is in Super Bonus World" Princess Sal inform the cheetah.

Hunter ran up the stairs to head for the portal. He had to stop Bianca from continuing her plan.

Super Bonus World, Midnight Mountain, The Forgotten World

The best friends walked around the island they landed at. Alex was able to walk on his own and remember what happened when he was unconscious.

Slick felt the aura of Darla slightly fading in and out, not getting a hold on where her location. He took a sit on the snowy ground next to his bud.

"Hey man, I was thinking about our missions since we came here and our past missions back on Earth.

"You and I have been through a lot since we were 13. Training under Master Smithy, becoming The Axem Rangers, being free by Russell and Scottie, saving the world here and there and being close as brothers.

"After all of this and being close to Princess Sal, I calling it quits after we save Darla."

Alex turn to his best friend, thinking of their adventures together, going around the world with his bestest friend and traveling to a new universe, call a beautiful fairy his fiance, and go back in time.

But in soon time, the two of them will have to call it quits, start a family, and live happily.

"I agree, Ricky. It is time for us to hang up our capes. We did so much and it's time for us to think about our own lives. After this, I gotta find Gabbie.

"But Slick, I couldn't go on any mission to save the world or the universe without you, bro.

"Will you be my Best Man at my wedding?"

Slick gleefully smile at the yeti. "If only you'll be my Best Man?"

The yeti lift up an eyebrow. "Your Best Man?"

Slick flashed a smile. "I'm going to propose to The Princess."

Alex hug his best friend. "Yes! We can have dual wedding. Both of our brides saying I do at the same time. The Princess really likes you. I know she'll say yes."

"I hope so, man. But..."

The Felinian stop talking as he felt the aura strengthen and a large dark cloud form in one area. The best friends got up off the ground.

"Business comes first" said Slick.

"What do we about her?" Alex asked.

"We get her to Bianca."

"And if she refuses and tries to fight us?"

Slick sighed. "We won't have a choice..."

The best friends ran towards to the area where Darla was at. The final battle for our heroes await.

\--

Darla was back to consciousness as she on the cold ground. Her body was weak and all her magic was fading as what was left of her element powers was small.

She summon the talismans she hid in the ground of Super Bonus World emerge and glowed. Her body started to weaken again.

"No...n-not here. I-I'm so close on being the m-most powerful sorceress since The Sorceress..."

"Darla...stop this. You can't keep on with this."

The Witch saw Slick and Alex skid to a stop feet away from her. The irritating two that keep on foiling her planes.

Heroes, right?

The best friends saw the talismans float around Darla. They needed to stop her and quick.

"Darla, quit fighting us! We don't want to continue this battle in your condition. We want to help you."

"You can help by dying!" The Witch growled at Slick.

"Don't you see we're trying to save you. Your family and us don't want to keep on with this. Bianca and Hunter miss their daughter. Do you think they want to kill you?

"You fight them because Malacore poison your mind to fight you mother and father. He's gone now and still you fight against those who want you back to normal.

"Stop trying to prove to the world that your magic is great. You have your mother's magic. Malacore's magic only enhanced it. You are a powerful sorceress. Even to your family.

"But you can't show them that if you're dead. Please, Darla...no, Cassio. Put the talismans down."

The Witch shed a tear. How is it that Alex, the yeti that stepped up to her when they first met, ready to defeat her and Malacore to save a world he didn't belong.

But, they don't know how it feels. None of them do. The pain. The never-ending pain and the darkness.

"Shut up. You don't know me. None of you do. So shut up and **die**!"

The Witch used what's left of her elemental powers to destroy the talismans. Slick and Alex cover their eyes from the powering wind hitting them.

With a powerful roar, Darla can feel the power through her body. It was like a power surge of energy.

The heroes looked at the new body of The Witch: Her left arm on fire, her legs made of rocks, her right arm made of water and her head and hair translucent with lightning flashing.

"With this, I am reborn. I am alive. I am **UNSTOPPABLE**!"

The best friends looked to each other, trying to find a reasonable way to stop her. But they know they gotta fight her.

A half of the circle section of the area change into four different parts of the elements.

Changing her body to rocks, Darla levitated in the air, using her rock powers to summon flaming rocks to fall from the sky and on the heroes.

Slick and Alex dodge the rocks. The Witch land on the ground, open for an attack.

Remembering defeating The Rocnocs, Slick used his water powers to create a ball of ice, threw it at Darla, hurting her.

With half her body of rocks and water, The Witch hover and threw large ice balls while making it rain with meteors. Right after the attacks she land back down on the ground.

Combining the water and earth powers, the best friends chuck their attacks at her.

"Ugh, just leave me alone!" Darla screamed at the heroes.

"Stop this and let us help you" Alex told her.

Darla perform the same attacks, follow by burst to flames where the friends stood. With her body on fire, Slick cooled her down with water.

Irritated, Darla unleashed a barrage of attacks with all elements. Lightning bolts, fire, meteors, and ice balls. This should get rid of these troublesome heroes.

Dodging all of the attacks, Slick and Alex moved around the difficult obstacles. But they start to slow down as Darla fell to the ground.

"Use all of your powers, Alex!" Slick ordered.

Using all of their elemental powers, the best friends blast Darla with them, weakening her as well as themselves.

After a blast of light, Alex and Slick fell to the ground, out of breath and a little weaken.

"D-did we win?" Alex asked, out of breath.

Slick sat up to look for Darla, but she wasn't there. A feeling of fear sink in The Felinian's body. "Oh god..."

"What?"

Alex slowly sit up to see no Darla in front of them. "You don't think?"

"I don't want to think that, Alex. We gotta find her."

"Can you feel her aura?" Alex asked Slick.

He try to sense the aura, but he didn't feel anything. Except.

"Come on!"

Slick and Alex ran out of the area to follow the aura.

\--

 _The world was black, dark, and cold. The emptiness feels...haha funny. I can't feel anything. This must be how death is._

" ** _Get up_**."

 _That voice. I can't tell if I should be happy or angry._

" ** _Darla, get up_**."

Darla open her eyes slowly, looking at the clouds float by. She went to get up, but due to her weaken state, she couldn't move.

"I was so powerful. Then those bastards had to be heroes. They...never cared about me."

"Yes they did. But you refuse their help and force them to fight you."

Bianca came in to her vision. Darla sighed at the sight of her mother.

"Come to finish me off?"

The Sorceress shake her head no. "I'm going to help you like a mother should do. I drained your body of the talisman powers. So my spell can work.

"Spell? O-okay. Do your worst."

-SA-

Slick and Alex came across a hill, walking down. Couple feet away from the end, there was like a pink image on the snow.

"What is that?" asked Alex.

"It's-"

"Stop her!"

The best friends look behind them to see Hunter, The Komodo Brothers, and Hansel and Greta running down the hill

"Bianca, stop!" The cheetah yelled

The Sorceress turn to see the heroes coming after her.

Bianca put a barrier spell around the spell design. Hunter banged on the barrier.

"Bianca, please stop this!"

The Sorceress chanted the spell concentrating her magic to the design on the ground.

The image started to glow along with Darla, levitating her body in front of Bianca.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The Witch asked.

"Saving your life."

The others continue to bang on the magic barrier. Hunter wasn't going to stop till he saves his wife.

Slick felt the aura get stronger as the mother and daughter glow brighter.

"Bianca, please stop this!" Hunter plead to his wife.

A pink tornado form around the design and swallow the two witches in it. A light shine bright at the heroes, blinding them.

Hunter closed his eyes to save his vision. But when he open them, he saw Bianca in front of him.

"Hunter, I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you. But I knew you would've gone against me.

"I just want you to know that meeting you and calling you my husband is one of the best days of my life. I wish things could've been better when Cassio was taken. You've been my rock and support.

Hunter shook his head, tears rolling down his face, staining his fur. "D-don't, please."

"I'm always will be here. In your heart. I love you, my furball."

Bianca shared a kiss to her husband.

The light die down as the tornado got stronger. Everyone backed away from the barrier except for Hunter who just stood there.

"So Hunter, we gotta go!" Alex said, grabbing him and pulling him away.

The barrier burst and magically energy release in the world. The heroes took cover to the ground from the burst of wind blowing at them.

After a moment, they got up and turn to where Bianca and Darla was at. They saw someone laying in the snow.

Hunter ran towards the person with the others staying back in case.

The cheetah look down at the person, examining them. White fur with black spots, purple cloak like Bianca's and a gold dress and boots.

The rabbit start to come to, opening her brown and blue eyes, looking at the cheetah.

"D-d-daddy?"

Hunter smiled, nodding his head crying. "Ca-Cassio. It's you."

The father and daughter hug each other. It's been a long time that they embraced each other.

The others looked on, watching the reunited family hug.

"What happen to Bianca?" Komodo Moe asked the group.

Alex looked on, crying with at the sight. "She's with them...in _spirit_."


	20. Final Chapter

A week later

Sorceress Castle, Midnight Mountain

It was a dark day in The Forgotten World. It rained for most of the day. A sad tone was felt throughout the land.

Citizens from different worlds came to the funeral of Bianca The Sorceress.

Alex walked to the door of the bedroom of Hunter. The yeti knocked softly on the door.

"I'll be out soon."

After a few minutes, the cheetah walked out, wearing a black guard jacket and pants. "Hello Alex."

"Hi Hunter. It's time."

"Yeah, I-I know."

The two walked down the stairs where Greta, Hansel, and The Komodo Brothers await for them.

"How is Cassio?" Alex asked.

"She's doing okay. She's heartbroken about the what she done as Darla. Cass is really hurt. The blood in her hands."

The yeti pat the cheetah on his back. "Hunter, you can't change the past. But you can make the future bright. It's time to make up for lost time."

"Thank you Alex."

The group walked out of the castle, and head to the funeral.

\--

The gypies of Enchanted Towers uncover a crafted statue of Bianca as Hunter walking in front of it. He hesitate to speak for a second before he went on.

"Today, we celebrate my love, my wife, The Sorceress of The Forgotten World, Bianca. It's been a crazy couple of years for my family as well for this world.

"Bianca always work on finding a way to help The Forgotten Worlds from Malacore, helping the citizens, or other good will things.

"Sh-she saw our daughter forcefully transform into a montser of Malacore's making. She tried to find ways to get her sweet Cassio back.

"But when she did find a way, Bianca sacrifice her life to save Cassio's and brought her back me. I know she isn't gone...she's in Cassio's and my heart.

"What she did shouldn't be forgotten. What Bianca has done for our world will never be forgotten. We love you, Bianca. Thank you."

The citizens applaud Hunter, making him smile. Looking in the crowd, he saw Cassio next to Alex and Slick smile as she applaud her father.

"Thank you, mother" she said in her head.

" _Thank you, Cassio. Thank you, Hunter. I always love you_ "

-SA-

L.O.S.T. Building, Metro Speedway, Avalar

Slick and Alex felt like this day feels familiar. They walk in the laboratory of L.O.S.T. where The Elementals greeted them.

"Come on, come on, give us got our powers!" Rok-Ko nudge on.

Aku Aku got in his face, looking mean at the rock mask.

"Slick, Alex, I'm sorry for the loss of Bianca. I'm also sorry for the rudeness of Rok-Ko in this time of dread."

"It's okay, Aku Aku. Bianca may be gone, but she brought back her daughter. She's still here in our hearts" Alex said.

Slick smiled at his friend. "So, how do we give back these powers?"

Aku Aku cleared his throat with The Elementals right behind him. "I will take the powers back and give a small bit back to them. They've been good helping you two out I got a gift for them."

"A gift? I can't wait for this" Py-Ro snickered.

"Slick, Alex, shoot out your powers at my back and I will transfer them to The Elementals."

The best friends let their element powers out to Aku Aku who transfer them to The Elementals.

Once we give a bit of their powers back, the ancient mask stop the transfer link amd take the remaining powers in him.

The insignias of the elements faded away on the arms of Alex and Slick and the powers were gone from them.

The Elementals' mask started to change as colored smoke rise from the floor and cover them.

The smoke disappear and where the element masks were at were four humans, 3 males and a female.

A tall, muscular man in a brown sleeve jacket and brown jeans. "Hey, I'm back to normal."

A curvy woman wearing a white dress smiled at her body. "Wow. After decades, I still look sexy."

A man wearing a blue and black camo uniform. "I'm back, sweet baby."

Wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, a spikey haired man just kept on laughing like a manic.

"Elementals, I gave you back your powers as well as your forms. But, you will work for L.O.S.T.

"If you four use your powers to do harm to this world, I will retrieves them back and reform you back to your mask form. Do you understand?"

"Haha, crystal" Py-Ro agreed.

"Slick, Alex, thank you for saving the world again. I must return to The Ancients with these powers. Take care everyone."

Aku Aku vanished from The L.O.S.T. building. Carmen and Waldo walked up to the best friends.

"Thank you Alex and Slick. The worlds are safe. I'm glad things are going fine once again" said Carmen.

"I was thinking that if you two are not busy, maybe you can join us, help retrieve some treasure and earn some money. What you two say?"

The best friends look at each other, thinking of Waldo's offer.

"Uh, nah. We're good" they said in unison.

Slick smiled. "But thank you. But I believe we're going settle down now. I got something big to do tonight."

"Same here. I gotta look for my fiance who disappeared when Frostbite arrived" Alex told the L.O.S.T. members.

The best friends walked out of the building, waving goodbye at the others.

-S-

Charmed Ridge, Evening Lake, The Forgotten World

Slick walked to the balcony where Princess Sal look out to the night sky.

"Sir Ricky, for a sad day, the night sky is blooming with happy stars. It's beautiful."

The Felinian was nervous. But he swallow it done as he took out a small box out of chestplate.

"Princess Sally, if you don't mind me calling you by your full name. Before Alex and I went to confront Darla, I told him that this was my last mission.

"I wanted to start relaxing and spend more time...with you. Princess, I am very grateful to meet you. Even though the first time meeting each other was during an invasion of mind control Felinians.

"All this time I've gotten to know you, I grown close to you. Close enough to..."

Slick got down on one knee, opening the box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Princess Sally, will you marry me?"

The Princess smiled at Slick, her blue eyes tearing up. "Yes, Sir Ricky. Yes I will."

The couple hug and kiss each other. The Princess put on the ring.

"Oh Sir Ricky, it's so beautiful. I can't believe. I'm going to be Queen of Charmed Ridge."

Slick heard what she said and had a confuse look on his face. "What?"

"That means you're going to be a King..."

"What?"

"The royal wedding and the knighting. Queen Sal and King Ricky. Oh that you like the sound of that, my lovely, future King?"

The Princess kiss the confuse Felinian Knight.

"What?!"

-SA-

Slick Alex

Elemental Destruction

 **Created Written by**

Russell Buck

 **Based on the video game**

Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex

Created by **Naughty Dog**

 **Meet the Characters**

 **Mammothranger**

Alexander Richardson

 **Triceraranger**

Ricky Amadeus Robinson

Aka Slick

Cassio/Darla

Doctor Victor Von Whisk

Aku Aku

Rok-Ko

Wa-Wa

Py-Ro

Lo-Lo

Carmen Sandiego

Waldo

Bianca the Sorceress

Hunter the Cheetah

Queen Finny

Delta

Elora the Faun

 **Becky**

Becky Lynch

 **Kyoryu Red**

Daigo "King" Kiryu

 **Kyoryu Blue**

Nobuharu Udo

 **Kyoryu Pink**

Amy Yuuzuki

 **Kyoryu Green**

Souji Rippukan

 **Kyoryu Black**

Ian Yorkland

 **Kyoryu Gold**

Utsusemimaru

 **Abared**

Oz/Prince Azrael II

 **Abareyellow**

Tawna Bandicoot

 **Abareblue**

Zane

 **Tyrannoranger**

Izzy Lancaster

 **Pterarangers**

Amber Johnson

 **Tigerranger**

Tiffany Greene

King Azrael

 **Sasha/Frostbite**

Sasha Banks

 **Bayley the Witch**

Bayley

Komodo Brothers

Joe and Moe

Hansel Greta

Slick and Alex are created by

Russell Buck

Characters are owned by

Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, Activision, WWE

-SA-

Metropolis, Winter Tundra, Avalar

"Slayer? Slayer, come in. You're usually not the one for fooling around, so come in. Slayer!"

Oz was growing frustrated with the search of his partner. He took off his helmet threw it on the gravel floor of the building roof.

"I get randomly taken away to another realm, then return and she's gone. She's not in the city. Where have she gone?"

The anti hero saw a blue light illuminate from behind him, causing him to turn around.

A blue portal open up and armored ant like creatures walked out of it before closing.

The former Prince cracked his knuckles, smirking at his victims. "I don't have a problem with you if you don't have a problem with me."

Taking out blue flaming swords, the creatures unleash a roar, giving the Felinian their response.

"Looks like we got a problem" Oz said, taking two red bladed swords.

Inside a cloaked ship above the building where the fight was, someone was watchimg Oz take down the ants.

"Hmm, your friend is quite interesting. Fearless, but he will fall to me. He has some information I'm looking for to my lovely friends."

Beside the person was The Slayer who was a Felinian Female with short black hair with purple tips on the end covered its right eye but can tell they were blue eyes. Black eyeliner and purple lipstick.

"Once we find them, we'll destroy them."

The leader smiled at her right hand gal. "I like you. After hypnotizing you, you're ready to kill. But patience. You will **_kill_** soon."

 _Slick Alex will be back!_

-RB-

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. Slick and Alex will be back. Check out my other stories, **especially Act II of Frostbite**. Take care and stay awesome!


	21. Bonus-Frostbite Act II

Bonus chapter for Elemental Destruction is Act II of Frostbite.

Frostbite has escape and started a civil war between Slick and Becky. One has to give. The saving of the world or the saving of Sasha.

Sasha/Frostbite, Slick, Alex, Becky in

Frostbite, Act II


End file.
